The Key of Ragnarök
by BrittanaBandit
Summary: Legends told for thousands of years have foreseen the birth of a human who will bring peace to the higher powers of the universe. When Kenzi is born, Tamsin, the most powerful of dark Fae saves her life in return for her soul upon her 18th birthday. However a succubus straight from the lineage of Hell's darkest demons is willing to fight her for it. AU. (Sexual themes later on)
1. That Shit Fae!

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

The constant sound coming from the machine that was hooked up to her tiny chest monitoring her heartbeat had comforted me as I lay sleeplessly telling myself that with each passing second she was growing stronger, but over the last few hours the 'beep' had been growing slower and farther in between. Two months premature and weighing barely two pounds meant that her short life so far had been spent within the confines of an incubator with more tubes and wires than I care to count hooked up to her tiny, tiny body. Anthony hadn't even the chance to hold her when she was born before a flurry of doctors rushed her to the Intensive Care Unit, I didn't even know which baby was mine when I first walked into the ward until the moment I heard that tiny, pinched wail come from her little lungs, that was the moment I knew I was smitten.

I reclined back in my chair careful not to pull on my stitches, an emergency c-section saved my baby's life but nearly took mine, I was revived twice on the table and lost two pints of blood but all I longed for was to reach into the incubator and hold my baby, two days old and I hadn't so much as stroked the fine hair on her head. Anthony and I had never planned on children, we quite happily spent our years commitment-free, pitying our friends and their sleepless nights and terrible-two's and laughed at the fools who told us 'we would change our minds one day.' but whilst finding out I was pregnant at forty-three wasn't exactly a welcomed surprise, now that I've seen her tiny pout and the way she stretches her arms out as if she's searching for me, I don't think I could live without her. We were still deciding on a name, all of the ones we thought of whilst I was pregnant just didn't seem very fitting anymore, so when they wheeled her in here and the tag on her ankle read 'Baby girl: 08/13/1990' that's what we affectionately called her, Baby-Girl.

Anthony had gone to meet with the doctors to find out more about her progress, but I couldn't be around those kind of talks. A hole in her heart and underdeveloped lungs meant they were pushing for us to change her treatment plan to something more 'comfortable' for her, which was the gentle way of asking us to let her die. I hadn't planned on taking her to her first day of school, I hadn't planned on buying her a prom dress, or what I'd say when she brought her first boyfriend home or the first time she'd keep me up late worrying whilst she when she stayed out with friends. I hadn't even got to smell that enamoring baby smell that seems to make all your problems disappear, we hadn't picked out a name yet, let alone pick the dress we would bury her in.

"_Hello there little one, I finally found you_."

The gentle, softly annunciated voice took me by surprise as I looked up expecting to see another doctor, I saw something very different. Her long hair was whiter than the crisp hospital sheets and something about her seemed unnatural, her youthful pale face was almost threatening in its beauty but her eyes were different in a way that I don't think I can explain. The woman before me could be no older than twenty and yet something about her felt as if I was in the presence of someone or something much, much older than myself.

"I have been waiting so long to finally meet you." she whispered as she pressed her fingers against the incubator's clear, glass barrier.

I cleared my throat and stood up to face her, "Hi, sorry. I think you might be confused. I'm her mother, I noticed there was another baby girl a few incubators down who was a premie too, maybe that's who you're looking for?" I said with a forced smile. Something about her frightened me, a dark and evil aura in comparison to the syrupy voice she was using to speak to my baby.

She completely ignored me as she continued to stroke her fingers against the incubator, her eyes glazed over like she hadn't even heard me at all before she finally turned to look at me as if I'd interrupted her. "If I were you Lisa, I'd take her out of that incubator right now and hold her before it's too late-" she looked at her watch and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before turning back to me. "-I'd say you only have around ten, fifteen minutes left with her."

"I don't know who the fuck you are lady, but it's time you left." I spat. I turned to the glass wall in hopes a passing nurse would see the ruckus and come and help, but the only person stood there was a broad, rugged man with an unnatural look of adoration just like her's plastered across his face, so paradoxical in comparison to his dark vortex irises which were making me increasingly unnerved.

It was like an invisible force soldered my legs to the floor and I couldn't move, the beeps from the machine that had been keeping me sane were suddenly growing very weak. "They won't be able to help, all you can do is be near her before we have to move on, she has a few more minutes left and then she has to go." she said with a sense of sympathy as she stared in the incubator box.

"Stop-" I growled, "get the hell out, I don't know who you are but I promise you I will hurt you in ways you cannot even begin to imagine if you hurt my baby." I spat again. She took no notice of my frantic words and instead lifted the lid off of the incubator, lifting her out of the box and holding her close to her chest. "You haven't even named her yet." she commented as she bounced my newborn in her arms, "Name her before we have to leave, Lisa."

I pleaded for her to put the baby back in the incubator, I noticed my daughter's tiny little pout growing pale and my words began to blur with the sounds of my choked sobs making them impossible to understand as the wind felt like it had been knocked out of my chest.

"Hold her." she commanded me.

Something about her voice was authoritative, like I had no other option but to obey her. I took the baby from her arms and stroked the delicate hair on top of her head, counted her fingers and toes before kissing the tip of her tiny nose.

"She can't die. I won't let her die." I cried as the woman before me looked on. Her tall, slim frame was delicate but threatening as she stepped closer towards me, like she could snap me in two with the blink of an eye if she so wished. Maybe it was the way she dressed that threw me off, her trousers were low at the waist and tapered at the ankle and her white vest blouse was immaculately tucked in, she could've been no older than twenty-one but she dressed with the confidence of a woman who knew what style flattered her, she dressed like a woman much older than her years.

"I can help you Lisa" she said with a smirk. "we have about a minute left so let's make this quick, if you want me to do this then you will agree to the terms of my offer, upon her eighteenth birthday you will surrender her willingly and she will become my responsibility," she paused as I felt my face contort with rage at such a suggestion, "I will never let harm come to a single hair on her head for the rest of her life, that I promise you. Have her for eighteen years or don't have her at all." she said stoically.

My face twisted with rage as I deliberated whether it was myself or the woman in front of me who'd gone insane, my baby grew weaker in my arms and her skin turned an unnaturally pale shade, something niggled deep in my heart and told me that she was telling me the truth, an aura about her screamed that she was much more powerful than anyone I'd ever met. "Tick tock." she smiled as I grew angrier.

"I agree to the conditions! Save her." I finally gave in and cried as the little girl in my arms grew limper.

She took the baby from my arms and breathed a faint white mist into her lungs. Her striking, icy blue eyes glazed over a horrifying shade of pure black whilst my little girl remained lifeless in her arms, the _thing's_ face contorted painfully as she seemed to exude even more of the icy white mist that was filling my daughter, my face began to turn into a picture of horror but then I saw it, the impossible. I saw the gentlest of a flutter move across my baby's chest. She placed her back down in the incubator, chanting something unintelligible in a language I couldn't quite make out, before the noise I'd longed to hear greeted my ears.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Sobs began to rack my body as a loud baby's cry filled the room, louder than I'd ever heard her cry before as her skin turned from ashy white to a bonny shade of pink, her once blue lips pouting with an unmistakable glow before they parted to let the loud wails escape her now healthy lungs. The man who stood staring into the room from behind the glass finally entered, his smile growing with each step he took towards us before he grinned down at my little girl, side by side with the woman who'd saved her life before whispering something in her ear.

"Time flies when you're having fun little one, I have to go now but I'll be around. _Don't worry_." she whispered with a smitten look on her face.

Although I half suspected she was saying it for my benefit more than my little girl's, her soft features and slack jawed smile quickly turned into a look of disdain as she snapped her head towards my direction as if she'd heard the unspoken thought in my mind. "I'll be around Lisa, I might be a lot of things but dishonest isn't one of them. Don't forget our little arrangement." she beamed with a wicked grin.

Just like that they both vanished. They didn't leave the room, they just _vanished_ into thin air, a grown man and woman, _poof _like smoke. I didn't quite realise it was all real until Anthony and the doctors came in half an hour later and checked her vitals in amazement. "In twenty years of medicine, I have never seen something I would describe as a god given miracle, except for this." one silver haired doctor muttered, how wrong he was. It wasn't a god given miracle -oh no- quite the opposite, it was a deal with the Devil that had saved my daughter's life.

I tried to will myself to believe that it had all been a figment of my imagination, that I was just imagining things due to lack of sleep, but when I peered into her incubator to finally hold my now bouncing baby daughter, what I saw confirmed all of my worse fears. Squeezed firmly in the tiny fist of my daughter's hand was a small lion plush teddy, it was the tag that caught my immediate concern.

'_To Little L__øve, you're going to grow big and strong just like a lion, but until then here's one to protect you from harms way. Love always, T."_

Of course, Anthony thought I was insane when I told him. "Lisa, the lady in the bed next to you was called Yasim remember?" he pleaded "It's probably from her! Look a the 'T' at the end, it kind of looks like it could be a 'Y' doesn't it?" he tried to persuade me, "You've been under a lot of stress this last week, maybe we should speak to a doctor?" he worried with a sympathetic look but I knew better, I knew it was _her._

I couldn't let it go, I couldn't stop thinking about it, about her, about _them_, it plagued me. We finally decided to call our baby Kenzi, and for the most part it felt like I had the happiest, most content baby in the world, except for when we try to wrestle that stuffed lion teddy from out of her grasp, then she screams bloody murder.

I hated that lion teddy, it wasn't just because of whom the gift came from. There was always something that felt off about it, like it was constantly watching. Like it was _alive_. I started to realise I was losing my cognitive faculties when I'd walk past her bedroom whilst she napped and hear the purrs of a cat. A few weeks after Kenzi was born whilst Anthony was at work, I heard the unmistakable clatter and bang of chaotic footsteps running downstairs, instinct told me it was _her. _I lept out of bed and opened my door but I was greatest with the choked screams of a man's voice crying for help from downstairs. I practically flew to Kenzi's room but I was greeted with the sight of her sleeping soundly, it was only when I cautiously stepped downstairs did I see the stocky, giant of a man lying flat on his back with a fully grown living, _breathing_ lion hovering over him, it's paw placed firmly on his chest as it growled in his face. I ran back upstairs to call the police, I suppose it seems silly now but I didn't think to mention the lion whilst I was on the phone, it was like I subliminally knew it was there to protect Kenzi. The police arrived at my door less than a minute after I came off of the phone, breaking through my front door to find the aforementioned gigantic man lying on the floor whimpering - only when they found him. The only signs of the lion he kept crying and muttering about as they arrested him was the stuffed teddy that sat facing him - he told the police he broke into the house the bathroom window, unaware that we were home. As soon as he stepped into Kenzi's bedroom he was greeted by a snarling lion. That was as far as I got before the police office who told me began to snigger again, _'No need to worry Ma'am, drug crime is very low in this area of town. I imagine he probably wandered over from Pinewood, must of been tweaked out. You won't have anymore trouble Mrs Malikov.' _but it wasn't true, if anything it was the start of a downhill spiral.

I somehow managed to keep it together, I told myself over and over again that the lion wasn't real, that _she_ wasn't real and it was all just a fantasy I'd created to explain the sudden good health of my daughter, then one night during the early hours whilst Anthony lay snoring at the side of me, I heard the faintest of a hushed voice coming from Kenzi's room, it's syrupy sweet tone all too familiar.

"_Hello Little Lion, look how strong you've gotten." _

I heard the familiar syrupy voice and ran to Kenzi's bedroom, opening the door to see that _thing_ sat in the rocking chair. "Get out!" I screamed, "Get out, get out, get out!" I screamed it over and over again until my voice grew hoarse, Kenzi's cries ringing out didn't shake me from my trance until I felt Anthony's hand clasp my shoulders and shake me from behind. "What's wrong? For godsake Lisa what's happened?!" he shouted with a level of urgency not too dissimilar from my own.

I looked up to see her figure leaning over Kenzi's crib, making ridiculous silly faces towards Kenzi and cooing her tears away. "She's there Anthony, she's right there. Get her out of my house." I shouted again.

All of a sudden his voice turned from urgent to sorrowful, he kneeled beside me as I sunk to the floor and pulled me to his chest, his lips pressed to the side of my head as he begged me to snap out of it. "There's no one there Lisa. Tamsin doesn't exist remember." he pleaded.

I trembled, staring at the woman before me as those electric blue eyes bore into my own. "There's no use, he can't see me." She explained before turning back to the crib and playing peekaboo much to Kenzi's delight, "You might have everyone else fooled but I know the truth, you're the devil." I spat as Anthony suddenly left the room.

"I'm not the Devil. I'm so much worse Lisa, and_ so _better dressed."

The heat rose in my throat and burned away any words that tried to leave my mind, my head began to spin and my vision tunnelled and I passed out. When I came around Anthony had came back and there were two police officers at the side of him, everything was a blur after that but before I knew it, I was here.

I just want to go home to my daughter now.'

I leaned back in the chair that faced Miss Dennis's desk as I finished explaining my version of events, waiting for her to give me yet more reasons why I'm still a danger to myself and my family, like all of the other doctors and nurses.

I waited, and waited, but those words didn't come.

"Interesting." Miss Dennis concluded, "There was once a time that I had post traumatic stress not too different from your own, you know." she smiled reassuringly, meeting my anxious gaze with a comforting nod. "I actually served in the war when I first qualified in medicine, I saw good people die," she sighed as she placed her glasses on the desk, "and death doesn't discriminate against which side of the battlefield you're on, we were literally on the battlefield and my battalion and I were blindsided from nowhere. I couldn't remember much but I remembered this pale woman hovering over me and for the life of me I couldn't decide whether it was an angel to take me to Heaven or a demon to drag me to Hell." she said with a look of uncertainty etched on her soft face, like she still wasn't quite sure of the answer.

"Two men died and four people were injured including myself, I made a full recovery. But I'd wake up in hot flashes and think she was hovering over me, waiting to take me to Hell." she said quietly. "It took me a long, long time to realise it was just a figment of my imagination, sometimes I still see her but I know it's not real, and you will get to that stage too. I'm here to help you with that, not force you into some kind of diagnosis or tell you that you're crazy." she said with genuine warmth.

"I've been here for six months now. I just want to go home to my daughter." I began to sniffle, she squeezed my hand across the desk, before fetching me a glass of water. "I've taken the liberty of getting sign off from the head nurse. We're sending you home Mrs Malikov, on the condition you take the prescribed medication and attend a fortnightly counselling session. We could do it at your home with your husband present if you like? I know you've hardly been fond of this place and in all honesty, I'm not that keen on these white walls either." she trailed into a whisper like she was telling me a secret, with a kind smile. For some reason her touch made me feel safe and warm inside, like I could trust her. Like she truly believed me.


	2. Happy Birth-Fae to You

'Eey-ore, Eey-ore, Eey-ore'

I stood in my kitchen as Kenzi played with the donkey toy my brother brought her for her birthday, incessantly giggling at the various noises it would emit each time she smacked it against the floor. Two months had passed quickly since I left the hospital and things had been getting better, Myself and Anthony had never been happier and I could finally accept that the things I saw that night were merely delusions. I owed all of this progress to Bo Dennis more than anyone, I could finally accept the woman I saw that night was just a figment of my imagination.

Anthony's cologne reached my nose before I felt his arms snake around my waist, I finished cutting up pieces of fruit in time for the arrival of the rest of the children from Kenzi's play group. The stubble from his face brushed against my neck, he moved the thick rimmed glasses that sat on the top of his nose to his forehead and planted kisses underneath my ear, "I love you." he whispered.

I smiled and playfully slapped his arm "You always seem to love me a little more when my mom is coming over." I said with a knowing grin. He raised his hands in defeat and scratched the side of his chin, "I'm not saying that I don't like your mother, in fact I'd argue that I love her more than anyone." he chimed. "Oh really?" I replied.

"I think you'll find there is no greater definition of 'Love' than picking someone up from the airport at 3.30AM and listening to them talk incessantly about different shades of the same colour of paint for two hours. Two hours Lisa. Please can I go see the guys for a beer?" he whined. "I'll be half an hour and I can grab anything we need on the way back?" His pleas continued.

"Fine" I relented "just grab a melon for the fruit salad and maybe a few carrots for Kenzi's new donkey." I laughed as I pointed towards the toy Kenzi was now pushing into the wall, her tiny hands balled into fists as she laughed at the animatronic contraption.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." he paused and looked down to our giggling daughter as the familiar look of anxiety crossed his face. "Lisa, you'll be okay here alone for half an hour won't you?" he asked.

This was always the part I hated, the doubt. The part where he didn't trust me alone with my own child. "Of course" I snapped, "you know I'm recovered, I don't want us to ever speak of the last few months again. I'm better now and that's the way it's going to stay, forever." I said with an air of finality that dared him to question me.

His worried face broke into a slight smile as he sighed and kissed my temple, "Love you babe, I'll be home soon." he said, thoroughly reassured from my response.I turned back to my chopping board, the sound of the front door closing jolted Kenzi from her continuous laughter as she toddled across the open planned laminate to investigate the noise.

"_She's growing up so fast huh?" _I turned around with the knife still gripped in my hand as the all too familiar vision of my nightmares sat at the breakfast bar, leather jacket and all.

She kept her back turned to me as she looked on towards Kenzi who continued to toddle across the laminated floor towards the living area. Her flowing white hair fell down her spine as her slim figure twisted in the chair to face me. "Hi Lisa, how have you been?" she grinned.

My hand clutched tighter around the knife and trembled as I held my stare, afraid that if I looked away she'd edge closer towards Kenzi. My other hand reached into the draw behind me as I looked for the medication Miss Dennis had prescribed me, finally finding the bottle and fiddling with my nervous grip to remove the lid as she tapped her nails against my marble finish counter, never breaking her stare.

"The tablets won't get rid of me." she taunted. "Miss Dennis said that you would say that, she said that you would try to reinforce negative behaviour." I repeated as I recited Bo's words.

"_Relax_ Paranoia-Patty, I'm not here to make you burn your house down just yet." she said with a disinterested tone, "In fact I'm not here for you at all." the familiar syrupy sweet smile decorated her face before she turned to my babbling toddler again, staring at her with adoration.

She cooed towards my baby and it seemingly caught Kenzi's attention, she crawled over with intent towards the white haired, blue eyed lath of a woman who sat at the breakfast bar with a massive grin plastered across her chubby cheeks, I wondered how it was possible for Kenzi to see her too, her donkey clutched in her hand bleating animatronic donkey noises as she babbled in the direction of my PTSD induced apparition.

"_She's not real, she-isn't-real._" I repeated in my internal monologue.

"Oh, yes I am." She responded whilst facing away from me, rising from the stool to sit on her knees and play with the donkey in Kenzi's squidgy little fist, much to my little girl's joy.

"Look at your pretty hair Kenz, aren't you just the _prettiest_ princess!" She said with the familiar syrupy voice that now made my blood run cold. "People have told stories about your big smile for thousands and thousands of years you know." she added, and In that moment for the first time she almost, almost sounded human.

Her voice back to it's sugary sweet high octave hiding the evil beneath as she continued to play with my toddler. I gripped the knife in my hand a little harder, it was now or never. I could sink the blade right into her pale flesh and finish this, finish _her_.

"_Either she'll disappear forever or they'll realise I wasn't crazy after all._" I mused. My stomach began to tremble as she continued to sit on her knees turned away from me, playing with Kenzi as the 'fight or flight mode' people frequently talk about finally kicked in and adrenalin rushed through my body.

I raised the blade, it's pointed end bearing down ready to take her out on my command as she sat a mere metre away from my daughter, I breathed in a deep breathe quietly and felt the beads of sweat gather on my brow as I took a step closer, ready to sink the metallic edge into her.

My hand brought the blade down upon her before she turned with lightening quick reflexes and grabbed my hand, pushing me backwards into the wall as she flew at me, shock overcame my senses as I took in the change in her appearance.

Her soft, youthful pale features were replaced by horrifyingly unnatural sullen cheeks and eyes, her irises were impossibly black. They felt like the tip of a blowtorch penetrating my soul, like all of the joy and happiness had been sucked out of my heart as she held the stare. Her lath frame pinned me with unfathomable strength stopping any attempt at escape as I stood like a deer in headlights, dropping the knife on the floor. She bore her teeth at me before stretching and spreading the wings that had appeared from her back, before she returned back to her human appearance as if _nothing_ had happened.

"Take that as a warning - if you ever threaten me again, I will burn your soul from your bones and feed your corpse to the crows in Hell, are we clear?" she said with an icy cool tone.

"Crystal." I managed through a stutter.

"Birdie!" Kenzi squealed in delight as I turned to realise she'd seen the entire thing unfold, "_Maybe I'm not crazy, maybe this is really happening._" I thought. "What a clever little girl you are Kenz." I heard the woman opposite me begin to baby babble again as she stepped towards Kenzi to continue playing. I thought about what she said the night I was taken away as her words circled and circled inside my head. "If you're not the Devil, what are you then?" I asked as I finally managed to string a sentence together, she turned to face me as a smile lit up her face that was so wide I could practically see my reflection in her teeth. "I'm the inevitable, I am darkness." she said with an unnerving stare. "What could you possibly want with my daughter, she's just a baby." I replied.

"I am darkness." she repeated herself again.

"Did you not hear what I asked?"

"And she is _light."_ she continued.

I stood perplexed to what she said before I heard the familiar key in the door lock. "Don't blow things out of proportion like you did last time, wouldn't want too see you carted off to Bedlam again." she finished with a monotonous, bored tone before taking a seat at the breakfast bar, looking over contently at Kenzi playing.

"Oh damn, I forgot the watermelon. Do you want me to go to the store?" Anthony asked as he walked obliviously past that_ thing_ to peck me on the cheek, his hands caressing my sides as I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his chest. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, "No" I replied "it's just going to be a long day."

he let out half a chuckle and stroked my long dark curls, "I'm sure you'll manage with the kids, how much trouble can four, under-six year olds cause anyway?" he teased.

"_Buddy, I really don't think it's the kids she's worried about."_

"Shut up." I spat. Anthony pulled away from me, a look of confusion crossing his spectacle rimmed eyes as he furrowed his brow, unable to register the blonde's presence "What has gotten into you?" he asked quietly, I shook my head "Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, I want Kenzi's birthday to be perfect." I forced a faux-smile that seemed to convince him.

"Okay well I'm going to set up the back - why don't you just take a break for a little while?" Anthony suggested as I considered it for a moment, '_maybe I just need some sleep_' I thought in agreement as he pressed his lips to my forehead then disappeared into the garden.

The calming silence washed over me as I heard the patio door close gently behind him, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then the oddness struck me, _silence. _No taunting insults, no syrupy sweet baby babble and I couldn't feel the suffocating air of hopelessness that seemed to follow her. I turned my head to the side optimistically, hoping that my gaze would be met with just the sight of my empty kitchen.

She was still there but something was different about her now, she sat in silence at the breakfast bar, staring down at Kenzi who in turn was staring back up at her with focus and concentration far intenser than the capabilities of a twelve month old baby, like they were having the deepest of discussions. "a-am-a-am-am" Kenzi began to babble whilst staring at the creature above her, her little forehead furrowing in uncertainty.

My legs couldn't carry me over quick enough as my arm swooped down to pull her away to safety, whilst I didn't trust that _thing _remotely, there was always an unexplainable aura about her, paradoxical in it's nature that gave off the impression that she was physically incapable of harming a hair on Kenzi's head, that Kenzi was somehow involved in her life in a way that I could never understand. I was pulled away by these thoughts as I felt Kenzi's little arms stretch out in the opposite direction of my body "Am-am-Tam." she whimpered whilst looking on innocently at the inherent evil across the room, reaching out with her sticky little hands like I'd taken away her favourite toy.

The blonde rose from the breakfast bar and walked over towards us, I don't know if it was a result of her _influence _but I couldn't move, not like I was glued to the floor but like I was balancing precariously on something very narrow and if I moved I'd fall into an abyss. Irrational fear drowning my mind as her steps grew closer and closer until she lifted Kenzi from my arms and held her up as if examining something, turning her small body in her hands whilst she looked her over, evidently unsure of how to hold a baby as she grasped firmly round her little pot belly whilst Kenzi's own hand touched the space between the pale woman's nose and cheek, I froze. Unable to decipher why she was examining my child.

Until I realised, she wasn't examining her, she was just frightened.

Her hands moved to different positions as she tried to work out the best position to hold her in, her hands sitting underneath her armpits whilst Kenzi's legs dangled in mid air, before returning back to holding her extended belly as she tried to act as natural as possible.

"So is that your name, Tam?" I asked with a quiver in my voice, "I guess so." she stared intently at my daughter "I have many names, Tamsin is what most people call me." she answered, still trying to work out the best way to hold her. "Put your hand on her butt and your other hand on her back" I whispered as my words drew her gaze over to me, her icy blue eyes meeting my large brown orbs through strands of the pure white hair I had come to recognize her by. "Thank you." she said earnestly before following my suggestion as Kenzi continued to stare at her before Tamsin whispered something in the same language she spoke the day she saved her.

"What are you saying? It sounds like Norwegian, my grandparents were born there but I never learned the language." I asked her. She turned to me with sincerity, for the first time in fact. "A very, very old story about the wolf who went hungry to spare the doe." she said with an earnest smile. "Why don't you say it in English?" I replied. "Some stories are supposed to stay the way they were originally told." she added with a shy smile. I pondered what she said as my daughter looked up at her adoringly.

"You have put me in a position no mother should_ ever_ be put in, I have seventeen more years with my daughter before I have to give her up and I don't want you involved in the little precious time I have with her." I growled with concern. Her gaze faltered ever so slightly as she contemplated what I said, swallowing as she looked at the chubby, wriggling toddler in her hands who stared back at her with adoration. "It's hard to fathom, I know that, but this is something so much bigger than you Lisa." she replied with a slight frown.

"Does this mean I'm supposed to just put up with you coming in my home uninvited whenever you like? I don't know who you are, or more importantly what you are, but you don't scare me." I said with unconvincing bravo as she paid me barely any attention, preferring to coo over Kenzi instead. "Lisa my time is precious, I don't have enough of it to concern myself with scaring humans, that's never been my intention." she muttered, passing me Kenzi back as she straightened the black leather waterfall jacket Kenzi's kicking legs had ruffled, back down her stomach. "Why can we see you and no one else can?" I puzzled, bouncing Kenzi on my hip as she gurgled absent mindedly. "It's a long story, the short version goes something like this, I'm not mortal... The end." she answered dryly.

"You won't ever answer a question straight? I've got liquor that looks older than you, how can you possibly 'not be mortal'!" I protested. "Okay, firstly what kind of liquor are we talking about?" She raised her eyebrow "Secondly, I'm old enough to have been the lifeguard on duty when Noah's ark set sail. One day you will find out who I am and what all of this is but if you were to know now, your consciousness would turn into a vacuum and suck you in like a fuckin' black hole. I'm doing you a public service, really." She snapped as I took my hand away from Kenzi's ear, "I don't want you in my home -let's get that much straight- but whilst you're here, we're trying not to use foul language around the baby, wash your mouth out for Christ sake." I admonished her.

The light tap at the front door signalled the arrival of guests as I rolled my eyes at the terrible timing, "_shit._" I exclaimed. "No cussing around the baby remember?" She taunted as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, fixing her hair and the way her top fell across her body as she sat down. "I don't know why you're so transfixed on your appearance it's not like anyone can see you." I muttered before answering the knocks at the door.

"Where is the birthday girl!?" the loud shouts greeted me as Tina, Debbie and their husbands stepped inside carrying beautifully wrapped gifts that I knew Kenzi would scream in delight at tearing open, their children scampered through the door to join Kenzi playing with the toys that were scattered across my living room floor and from what I could see, much to Tamsin's delight as her lips curled into a smile watching Kenzi giggle away and play with the other children.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as Anthony bounded over to greet everyone, alleviating some of the pressure of entertaining my friends, whilst that _thing_ sat at my breakfast bar watching us. "Congratulations on your first anniversary of parenthood." Tina's red lipsticked lips grew into a grin and the floral perfume she always wore filled my nose as she presented us with a bottle of wine, I ushered everyone the short distance to the open planned kitchen as I feigned interest looking at the label. '_eurgh, I hate red wine._' I thought, plastering a smile across my face and thanking her and her husband Joe profusely. "_Always more of a 'Champagne kind of girl' myself._" Tamsin replied dryly, I didn't even think before muttering, "Are you sure you're even old enough to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Tina replied with a look of confusion, I could feel Anthony's deep blue eyes burning into me as I paused on a baited breath trying to think of a cover, suddenly aware that the only people who could see or hear that _thing, _was myself and a babbling one year-old. "I er-" I paused for a brief second before giving her a wide grin, "I said Tina, are you even old enough to drink? I would offer you both a glass but I'll need to see some I.D ladies, you don't look over twenty-one." I joked as I felt Anthony breathe a silent breath of relief, both of the women in front of me gave similar giggles and bashful smiles. "Good save McGuyver!" Tamsin winked and gave me a sarcastic thumbs up as I moved everyone towards the living room to play hostess.

Before I even had a chance to sit down, Anthony, Joe and Stephen excused themselves to set up the barbecue, leaving me to entertain my friends as Debbie finished telling us in great detail all about her summer down in Key West. "So that's when I said to Stephen, I said to him '_if you're going to just go and buy a god damn condo in Key West without talking to me about it, I don't need to ask you permission for a $200 haircut.' _and so that's how I ended up with the new hairdo and a vacation home!" she said enthusiastically as she stroked down the thick Olivia Newton-John style perm over her bright pink silk shirt, her larger than life Long-Island twang always seemed to add more humour to her stories.

"Lisa is this a birthday party or a wake? Where's the music?" Tina asked, I shook my head as it occurred to me I hadn't even bothered putting music on yet, "I'll put some music on-" before I could finish my sentence the familiar voice hollered back to me from the kitchen, "Don't worry, I've got it." I turned to see Tamsin still seated at the breakfast bar watching us all, she clicked her fingers and the stereo came to life, blaring out Blondie.

"Oh my god." Debbie exclaimed, "Stephen! Stephen get in here! Stephen!" She ran and shouted through the patio doors, almost tripping over her kitten heels as Tina looked on equally surprised, even the children stopped their babble at the far end of the room to see the fuss. Panic rose in my throat and I felt sweat begin to gather on my brow as I played through different scenarios in my mind on how I would explain this, each one ending worse than the one before.

Our husbands trailed back in the house like ducklings in a line following Debbie to see the commotion, she stood in the centre of the room pointing towards the stereo that sat on the sideboard dramatically and I half expected her to accuse me of being a heretic there and then. "Stephen!" she paused to catch her breath, "The stereo is voice activated, we have to have one! It's like something out of the Twilight Zone! Stereo. Louder." she commanded slowly as she looked on expectantly at the sound system, slack jawed.

My forehead furrowed and I sat clueless as to what would happen, before I heard the familiar dry laugh echo behind me in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I can't- I just can't- you humans are like dumb puppies." out of nowhere Tamsin's voice boomed through the stereo speaker, "_Action confirmed, increasing volume to thirty percent. Now playing: 'Where Did Our Love Go by The Supremes." _she said in a faux-smooth robotic voice over the piano intro of the all too familiar song.

"Oh my fuckin' god, the future is here Joe. Did you see that? Did you see that?! Thank-you-Mrs-Stereo." Tina repeated, leaning in close and tapping the metal with her long red talons as she elongated each syllable, thanking it. "_You're welcome." _Tamsin replied through the speaker, struggling to stave off laughter. "Why are you thanking the thing? it's a machine!" her husband puzzled behind his thick, bushy mustache and rimmed glasses. "Where are your manners? What? Were you born in a fuckin' barn or something?" Tina puzzled in return with a thick Brooklyn accent as Joe raised his hand in defeat, "All I'm saying is you don't thank the oven when your food comes out cooked." he muttered in a similarly deep accent, "Yeah and you don't thank me when I putchya' damn food on the table, asshole." she answered before sitting back down, turning to wave at the children who played at the bottom of the room before taking a sip of her wine and lighting a cigarette.

"What did you pay for a stereo like that Tony?" Joe asked looking towards my husband, it's times like this I thank whatever god there is that Anthony -bless his soul- is as uninterested in the modern world as he is, much preferring just to read a book or go fishing up on the lake than watch television or listen to pop music. "You'd have to ask Lisa, I don't care for that junk." he brushed off before returning to continue fighting a battle of wits with the barbecue, Stephen who was equally as disinterested in all the commotion joining him.

"I er-" I paused before swallowing a sip of my own wine, "I bought it at Radioshack."

My answer seemed to satisfy him as he left back through the patio door to help the rest of the men with the barbecue, Debbie and Tina soon forgot about the stereo incident as soon as they saw the familiar faces of the ladies from playgroup enter my open front door wishing happy birthdays to Kenzi with their own little ones. The small pile of presents on the dining room table growing as they came and joined our inner sanctum of wine and conversations of whether Jane Fonda or jazzercise' workout tapes are better for losing post-baby pounds.

An hour or so past before Anthony poked his head through the door excitedly to tell us the food was nearly done as a sea of hungry moms passed through the patio, leaving Debbie and I to carry out all of the salad and sides. "I would help, but after earlier I think I've already done enough." Tamsin stated as she swivelled on the stool to follow my path through the kitchen, I purposely ignored her and carried the multiple trays outside as the clown we hired finally arrived to entertain the children, until it was apparent half of them were horrified by his garish make-up and cowered behind their parents legs, until he coaxed them out with balloon animals and magic tricks as they gathered round to watch with curiosity, giving us enough time to bring the presents outside for Kenzi to rip open, she was too young to really grasp the concept of birthday gifts but she most certainly loved ripping the paper.

Everyone sat around and enjoyed the food and conversation as the children played in the garden, before joining their parents to watch Kenzi open her presents. Tamsin stood far enough away from the table not to be a constant intrusion but close enough to see what was going on, Kenzi sat on Anthony's lap as we opened the presents with her one by one, in all honesty she seemed completely disinterested with the gifts and more concerned with the wrapping paper as the task fell upon me to profusely thank people for their presents, although I don't quite understand what Tina was thinking when she bought Kenzi a bicycle, she'd only just managed to master the skill of crawling. "You can never start too early with kids these days, today she crawls, tomorrow she rides." Tina surmised, puffing away on her cigarette as Debbie nodded along in agreement.

Although, everyone's compliments for the birthday cake Debbie had baked were well deserved, noises of satisfaction leaving everyones lips as they tasted the icing, she went into great detail about the special vanilla she used that you can only get in Spain as the children grew antsy wanting to continue playing, until I spotted one last unopened card, I could have of swore it wasn't there before.

Anthony opened the card as Kenzi clasped her little hands around the envelope and shook it violently,

"_Little Lion, it was the best one I could find on such short notice. _

_There's a surprise for you in the front yard, Happy Birthday, T." _

Anthony passed me the kicking toddler before going to investigate the mystery surprise as the adults around the table asked me what it could be and who the gift was from, "I'm not sure, it doesn't have a name." I said, but I knew who it was, she was sat on an upturned bucket waving at Kenzi and pulling the most absurd of faces less than a few metres away, hidden in plain sight.

"Honey, I don't think you're going to like this." Anthony yelled over the fence as he unlatched the back gate, pulling a donkey behind him, _a real life donkey_. "Isn't that just adorable!" Tina screamed, "Someone got her a donkey for the afternoon!"

I turned to face Tamsin, lowering my voice as everyone looked on in bemusement at the donkey that was stood idly on my patio. "Please tell me that donkey is just for the afternoon?" I asked through gritted teeth, she gave me a look of disinterest as if I'd interrupted her, "The donkey isn't expected back at any specific time." she mused.

Kenzi screamed with delight as she caught sight of the donkey, leaning out with her arms stretched as Anthony picked her up to take her closer as the children gathered around, petting it. "It must be someone on your side of the family Lisa, we don't have anyone whose name begins with 'T' in mine." Anthony observed, picking the children up to sit on the donkey's back as he lead it around the garden, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes as it occurred to me that this was _real, _there was no possibility of it being a figment of my imagination anymore.

The afternoon went past quickly as I sat in a daze, nearly everyone had bid their goodbyes and gone home except for Tina and Debbie and their families, we sat in the living room as the afternoon wind cooled the air outside, the men chose to potter around with the tool shed outside to try and create some suitable temporary shelter for the donkey that was now residing in my yard until we could find him a better home. "What a bizarre gift." Tina commented, leaning back on the sofa, staring at the donkey that was lying on the patio looking back her with equal interest.

A light tap at the door distracted me as I called for them to come in, expecting one of our playgroup friends to have forgotten a jacket. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I was caught up seeing a patient but I just wanted to swing by and bring Kenzi a gift." the chirpy voice replied as she stepped into the living room, "Miss Dennis! How are you?" I said with enthusiasm as I tried to hide the anxiety that she'd take one look at me and know I could see visions of Tamsin watching over Kenzi, but something was different about Tamsin now, her defenses were up. She moved around the playpen like she was guarding my baby who sat playing with her donkey toy blissfully unaware. "Don't let her near Kenzi, Lisa."

I ignored her voice as I gestured for her to step into the living room "Please Lisa, call me Bo!" she grinned as I introduced her to Debbie and Tina, "Pleasure to meet you ladies." she smiled with charm, before I could offer her a seat Joe and Stephen stepped into the house, sweat on their brows from building the makeshift donkey shelter which Anthony continued to battle with. "Hate to break up the fun ladies but we need to get home, football starts soon." Stephen huffed as he pushed his sweat laden hair back, "It was lovely to meet you both." Bo commented as they gathered their children and gave me a hug, "It was nice to meet you to Doc." Debbie shook her hand before they left through the back gate, leaving us alone in the living room.

"Can I get you a drink, maybe a coffee Bo?" I asked as she sat on the sofa. "Oh, I'm good thanks, where's little Kenzi?"

"Be gone from this home succubus, you have no place near this child." Tamsin growled, her voice taking a threatening tone as her eyes turned into that horrifying shade of black, her wings spread around the playpen protecting it.

"I erm-, she's tired." I said "she's so worn out from today we're just putting her down for a nap." I made up the excuse in the hopes she'd drop the subject but she didn't, "You're seeing visions of her again, aren't you Lisa?" she asked with a sad frown.

"No! Oh god no Miss Dennis, not for months now!" I laughed as the overwhelming urge to please her crept up on me, Tamsin chanted something in that old language before unleashing a lion's roar in frustration, "Lisa, she can see me just as much as you can, she knows I'm here, she's trying to take Kenzi away from the both of us, not just you." she tried to reason with me from her defensive stance as I looked nervously at the playpen. "You welcomed her into your home Lisa, she's on unaligned ground claiming sanctum, I can't attack her here, she knows that."

"Lisa what are you staring at?" Bo asked me as she shuffled in her chair, "Nothing." I whispered. "You know, you've been doing so great Lisa, it would break my heart to have to recommend you be kept as an in-patient again." she said, sorrow tinting her voice. "These visions of Tamsin aren't asking you to do things are they?" she asked, reaching out and touching my arm.

The familiar feeling of warmth and safety coursed through my veins as I succumed to the disorientation and pleasure, I could hear voices around me but it was like I was under water.

"_So, Tamsin. Surprising to see you here." Bo said through a sarcastic grin, "Isn't there a leg somewhere you should be humping Succu-slut?" Tamsin quipped back, her wings unmoving as she guarded Kenzi from the Fae in front of her. "She has the right to choose for herself, you can't just claim someone's soul." Bo surmised through gritted teeth, her eyes threateningly flashing blue. "You have no idea what you're talking about, she's not just a 'soul' - my many lives have all been leading me to her, she is special." Tamsin tried to reason with the brunette, turning her head as she resorted to using her powers. "You might have half of the Fae world running around calling you the chosen one, but don't you ever forget your place Succuslut. I am Death, you might drain the chi of the living but your powers hold no reverence over me. You're here because I allow you to live, or rather I won't afford you the privilege of death." Tamsin growled, "You see, all I heard - was that you're dead." Bo spat back, ready to attack. "I don't think you want to do that, you don't want to attack, you want to leave as soon as possible." Tamsin suggestively spoke as her eyes irresistible drew Bo in and casted doubt over her soul._

I finally came around, unsure of what I was daydreaming about as the warm sensation finally moved away from me. "Bo are you okay?" I asked as she shook like a leaf, muttering to herself slightly as she touched the side of her head. "I'm fine - I think." she spoke. "I need to go, there's some stuff I need to do." she mumbled again as she speedily walked towards the door.

"Do not return Hel-Daughter." Tamsin spat as she arched her wings, carefully retracting them moments after Bo left.

My concerns quickly shifted to Kenzi as I wondered whether she was aware of Tamin hovering over her playpen - but then I heard the soft giggles of my daughter and her inquisitive voice yell "Birdie."

Tamsin smiled and bent down to stroke the fine hair on her head, "That's right Kenzi, birdie! Aren't you a clever girl." she grinned.

"Kenzi is a very special baby" Tamsin mused as she turned back to face me "she needs me around to protect her." I shook my head and raised my hand to halt her. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know what you're going to say, she's my sweet, innocent baby and I don't want you around her. You're the devil." I stated with no room for discussion.

"It's better if you don't know some things, but I can assure you - I am not the devil" she promised with honest eyes, "I am sworn to protect her, whilst she is too young to protect herself. She is the-" I interrupted her before she could finish. "I don't want to see you." I growled "Just because you're good to Kenzi doesn't make you a good person, you're poisonous." I spat. "If a creature can only enter by invitation how the fuck are you still standing? I've never, ever invited you into this home?" I asked before she returned to her stoic demeanor, using the same refrain she used when we first met, before nodding towards Kenzi. "No, but she did."

"Kenzi was still a newborn baby the first time you came, she still can't speak." I argued, which caused her to roll her eyes like I was some kind of idiot. "Just because she can't communicate them yet, doesn't mean she doesn't have wants and needs."

I felt myself biting my lip hard as I restrained myself from launching at her and dragging her out of the house by those long white locks, she must of sensed where my thoughts were leading, she cocked her head and stared at me, as if she was sizing me up.

"As you wish, but make no mistake you will see me again before her 18th birthday, in case you haven't noticed she needs me around." she smirked, before vanishing into a portal of light similar to how she first left, _poof_, gone in a moment.

I closed my eyes, my stomach trembling as I wondered what in god's name I had done to deserve all of this, before the quiet click of the patio door told me I wasn't alone in the room anymore. "Hey, there's no need to keep worrying, you did fantastic today." Anthony smiled as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. "I think the donkey will be just fine for a night or two until I can get a truck to take it up to Tom's, you remember my cousin Tom? We went to his wedding? Tom has a farm out there, he'll take the donkey." he said.

I forced a smile, turning in his arms to face him as I pushed my fingers through his thick dark hair, "I love you Anthony, you know that don't you?" the need to feel close to him overwhelmed me, "Of course I do honey, Kenzi's passed out, why don't we just go upstairs - lay down and just _be. _Things have been so crazy the last few days." he offered with a sigh, raising his hands to clasp my own as his lips met my wrist. "I think I'd like that Tony." I agreed.


	3. Un-Fae-lievable

Kenzi's birthdays were always memorable, always days filled with excitement and friends. One thing was always constant though, those _presents._

Always the same unassuming envelope, signed off with the same initial. Sometimes the gifts were simple, sometimes they were lavish, but they were always the thing Kenzi wanted more than anything, sometimes I wondered whether Kenzi even knew herself what she wanted more than anything on those birthdays, but none the less it was always there, always the last present to be opened.

I heard nothing from Tamsin after Kenzi's first birthday, it was like she'd slipped through the cracks of the universe and all indicators of her existence had disappeared, I even took the time to visit the library when Kenzi was at daycare to see if there was anything written about her, but nothing ever turned up. Well, except for one thing.

It was a heavy old brown book, the paper was fine and the words looked handwritten, it looked as if it should be behind the glass of a museum, not on the bottom shelf of a city library, it made me wonder if _she_ had purposely left it for me to find. I couldn't understand the words, they were in a language that was unrecognisable, I didn't dare ask the librarian if she knew what the language was incase my instincts were confirmed and this was a book not meant for the eyes of someone who might be looking for some casual reading material on an unassuming Tuesday afternoon.

But there were pictures, pictures of what looked like angels and demons, fighting each other in fantastic battles. There was a picture of what looked like two gods with a child, and another illustration of an unassuming family with a baby of their own, then I saw the drawing that confirmed my instincts undoubtedly, a wolf and a doe. Then it all began to make sense, Tamsin was the wolf that spared the doe.

I dropped the book from my trembling hands but the thud of it hitting the floor never came, I looked down and the book had simply disappeared. That day I rushed out of the library and picked Kenzi up from daycare and took her home to spend the afternoon finger painting. Something about her being out of my grasp left me with a tinge of panic that hasn't left me since the day she was born, something about what Tamsin said that day about my home being on unaligned ground somewhat made me feel safer.

Kenzi's 2nd birthday came round quickly and much like her 1st Tina and Debbie were the first to arrive, and the first to question what they thought this year's mystery surprise would be. I wondered when Tamsin would seemingly 'appear' from nowhere, but she didn't show. Not until I was lighting birthday candles at the dining table and heard Kenzi squeal "Momma, Momma! She's here!" from the sofa she was jumping on, "Are you expecting other guests?" Tina asked, poking her head around the patio door whilst straightening her red haired bob cut down with her hands, "Oh, no, I think it might be Kenzi's imaginary friend." I laughed, trying to cover who I knew would be waiting for me at the breakfast bar. "Go back outside I'll take care of it!" I laughed, watching her disappear before letting my face turn into a drooped frown.

I turned my gaze from the dining room table to face the kitchen and low and behold there she was, two years had passed since we first met yet she always seemed to be in similar clothes, "Surprise, it's your imaginary friend!" she laughed behind the breakfast bar as she span in the stool. "Thought I'd swing by and say hello, see how things were." she smiled.

"You're not welcome here." I gritted my teeth, "I have sixteen years left, let me have them in peace." I went to continue my rant, I went to ask her to leave until a flash of dark brown hair ran past my legs and into that _thing's_ arms. "Tamsin!" she squealed again, nuzzling into Tamsin's embrace "Hey little dude, I told you I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

As soon as I saw the sight I knew Tamsin was staying for the afternoon to say the least.

Much like the previous year, we opened all the presents and then an envelope seemingly appeared from nowhere, much to Kenzi's delight and much to the discussion of the ladies at the table as to what this years mystery present was, Kenzi bounced excitedly in Anthony's lap as if she knew it was from Tamsin before anyone else. Anthony read the message aloud. '_Kenzi, I love Scooby-Doo too, take a peak on the front porch. T x'_

Anthony and I looked at each with the same worried expression as we were instantly taken back to visions of spending a whole day transporting a donkey out of town, "I'll go and check outside." Anthony said with a gulp, as soon as he stood up and walked into the house, Kenzi was hot on his heels, eager to see what awaited her.

"What do you think it could be?" Debbie asked, puffing away on a cigarette as the glint in her eye made her look just as excited as the two year old screaming hell mary in the house looking for her present. "I have no idea, but something tells me I'm not going to be a fan of it." I said, trying to resist the urge to scowl as I noted Tamsin's presence on the stone steps that lead to the grassy incline of our garden. "_Well if you'd of just gave the donkey a chance, you'd never have to mow the lawn again._" she fired back, the rest of the table unaware of her responses.

Kenzi crept back outside, almost hiding behind Anthony's leg as she held something small and furry in her hands, her lips shaped into an 'o' as she stared at it with wonder. "I really, really don't think you're going to like this Lisa." Anthony grimaced as Kenzi stepped closer to show me what she had in her hands, a tiny chocolate brown puppy with spots on his back curled in her palms, fast asleep. "Oh it's so cute!" Tina whailed, standing from her chair and leaning over the table to get a better look. "I wonder what breed he could be?" I asked rhetorically, waiting for a reply from Tamsin who had also stood to get a closer look. "_Well, Scooby-Doo is a Great Dane after all." _she said nonchalantly. "You got her a Great Dane?!" I cried, lifting my hands in the air which startled Kenzi and caused her to wobble, forcing Anthony to take him from her little hands, "I swear it wasn't me! I didn't get her the dog! Although, he is kind of cute." He observed as he took a closer look at the puppy.

"What are we going to name him Kenzi?" Anthony asked with that faux-excitement adults use around children, which I could tell even at two, Kenzi found patronising just from the way she rolled her eyes. "Scooby!" she shouted back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Scooby it is" Anthony replied with a grin as wide as hers at the new addition to our family.

The following year it was ballet slippers, Kenzi had told us for weeks leading up to her birthday that all she wanted was a cat for Scooby, our faithful guard dog in the making to play with. There had been no sign of Tamsin in between the birthday parties and I had to wonder whether she visited without my knowledge. Much like the previous years the plain white envelope was the last to be opened, the kitten in her lap was very quickly past back to Anthony as she bounced in her chair waving the envelope until I plucked it from her tight fist to read her the message, already knowing who the mystery gift was from.

"_Dear Kenzi, you're going to be an amazing dancer. There's a surprise upstairs. T x_" I read aloud as Tamsin repeated the message behind me, making me aware of her presence.

That birthday Dexter the kitten was paid very little attention whilst she busiest herself bouncing around in her ballerina slippers, showing Anthony all of her dance moves whilst he sat content on the sofa. "Daddy, are you and Momma friends with Tamsin too?" she asked innocently as she paused to catch her breath, Anthony's head snapped to the side, staring at me as I cleaned down the counters in the kitchen. "Tamsin has to go soon little lion, why don't you show me your toys upstairs whilst Daddy and Momma talk?" Tamsin whispered to her, before giving me an almost apologetic look.

Kenzi seemed happy enough with the suggestion, plucking Dexter from the sofa and calling for Scooby as she followed Tamsin upstairs whilst Anthony continued to stare at me. "Lisa what the hell is going on?" he spat, Anthony was rarely angry and it took me by surprise. "She just has an imaginary friend, it's normal at this age." I placated him, moving from the kitchen to the living to room to drape my arms over him. "What if you were right Lisa? What if Tamsin is real and only Kenzi can see her?"

I weighed up my options but it suddenly seemed to make more sense not to worry him, Anthony was a wonderful husband and father but dealing with stress was never one of his strong suits, telling him I'd sold our daughter's soul to the devil was not a conversation I particularly wanted to have after what happened last time. "Tony it's just an imaginary friend, I'm sure she'll grow out of it." I smiled reassuringly, stroking his burly forearm and pushing his glasses to his head, punctuating my sentence with a peck to his cheek and it seemed to work as he nodded his head in agreement.

I left him downstairs to check on Kenzi, as the unusual silence niggled at my nerves, I climbed the stairs hoping to hear her familiar giggle or Scooby's cautious bark, but there was no sound. I opened Kenzi's door, panic beginning to set in as I imagined bursting into an empty bedroom to find Tamsin had taken her, but they were all there, all sound asleep.

"_And will you succeed?_

_Yes! You will, indeed!_

_98 and ¾ percent guaranteed._"

Tamsin finished reading Kenzi's favourite book, her long white hair splayed over her shoulder as Kenzi lay fast asleep curled into the woman's side, Tamsin's leather jacket thrown over her small frame keeping her warm whilst her little fingers curled in the white locks, whilst Dexter and Scooby snored quietly at Kenzi's feet.

I took in the sight before me, a little unsure of what to do as I stepped closer. "I think this is the first time you've ever taken your coat off in the house. I hope you don't plan on staying too long?" I tried to joke, sitting on the edge of the bed as her eyes flitted from Kenzi's sleeping form back to me. I suppose our relationship was very tumultuous, I was hardly fond of _her_ but seeing Kenzi happy made me happy on some level. "Kenzi said she wanted a jacket like mine so I gave her that one." she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping little girl.

"What will you do with her when she's eighteen?" I asked, my stomach churning at the thought of the fate I'd signed my daughter up for, "I'll love and protect her like I've always done, like I always will." she answered.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" I asked, my face screwing slightly as she stared back at me blankly. "I live to protect her, one day she will be my soulmate." she answered. "What? So you're just grooming her until then? Sweetening her with presents like some kind of predator?" I growled with concern as her eyes flashed that familiar, frightening shade of black, "Do not accuse me of such disgusting things, you have no idea what you're talking about." she spat back, moving Kenzi so that she could sit upright and face me. "I know things, all of those stories, they're all about you! You're the wolf that saved the doe!" I said through gritted teeth, "I've read all about you, Tamsin."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she dismissed me with a laugh "don't pretend for a second that you do." she stood from the bed and moved to leave the room. "You're right, that's the problem, I have no fucking clue who you are or what's going on. I'm her mother, and I should know everything." I said, lowering my voice.

She paused as if my words had some how struck a chord within her "And one day you will Lisa." she nodded with a sad smile, "Do you see Kenzi without my knowledge? She seems to know you very well." I asked.

"I see her whenever she wants to see me." she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why can nobody else see you Tamsin?" I urged for an answer, "Some people can, those whose souls I have touched. It's more practical if people can't see me, it's more humane if they know as little as possible." she revealed, crossing her bare arms as the vest she wore hung loosely from her body. "So I can see you, because you've touched my soul? Is that what you're saying?" I nervously laughed in disbelief. "This is a dangerous topic for us to discuss, think of our souls as a venn diagram, a little piece of you lives inside of me." she explained, pointing towards her chest "I'm constantly touching your soul, I constantly feel what you feel, I can see what you see, I can taste the things you taste, I hear the things you think, along with millions of other souls."

"Doesn't that get tiring?" I reasoned, "I suppose so, but it's still kind of fun knowing people's deepest, darkest secrets." she mused through a slight grin, brushing a hand through her long white hair. "I have to go, see you next year though?" she offered, I was beginning to feel like we were forming some kind of relationship, albeit a very thin one. "See you next year Tamsin." I finally gave in.


	4. Cat Fae-t

I suppose it seems quite strange describing my life as normal, but that's what it had become. Normal. Birthday's seemed to fly around quicker than I could keep track of, and whilst I tried to piece together the unfortunate reality of what my life had become, sometimes it felt easier just to bask in the shades of inbetween and enjoy watching Kenzi grow up.

Her fourth birthday, Anthony and I decided to go to Disney World - much to her begging and pleading after falling in love with Snow White, Cinderella and every other Disney Princess film. Somewhere deep down I hoped that if we were away on vacation _she_ wouldn't be able to find us - I don't know where I founded that logic but I was truly hopeful, I suppose I just wanted one birthday to myself without _her_ there.

"Lisa I've tried to get out of it but I have got to fly out to Washington for business tomorrow, Mark say's it's non-negotiable. Will you be okay going alone?" Anthony tip-toed around me as I rushed to get ready, "Well I guess I'll have to be." I huffed unapologetically, although part of me looked forward to the prospect of having Kenzi to myself for her birthday.

Anthony put the bags in the car, ready to take us to the airport as I snuck into Kenzi's bedroom, ready to wake her up and surprise her. "Kenzi…" I whispered as I crept around the door, my excitement immediately halted at who was waiting for me on the other side.

"Hello again Lisa, how are you?" she smiled, reclining in the rocking chair that faced Kenzi who slept blissfully unaware.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, perplexed. "What the hell are you doing Bo?"

It had been three years to the day since I saw the woman, after she disappeared that evening I never heard from her again, the hospital said they didn't even have a record of a Dr Dennis on staff. I'd buried it away, labelling it yet another unsolved mystery.

"I've been watching from afar, I didn't want to intrude or take away the time you have left with Kenzi like _some_ _other people_, but she's in grave danger Lisa." Bo explained, stepping forwards towards me as I closed the door. "What do you mean she's in danger? Who are you Bo?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Why are you and Tamsin so obsessed with my daughter?"

"Tamsin wants to claim her Lisa, when she turns eighteen - Tamsin will force Kenzi into marriage under the pretext of a stupid legend older than Earth. She might seem nice and generous now, sweetening her with presents and feeding her stories about our kind… but she is in grave danger." Bo explained "We're Fae, Lisa. We're the monsters the preacher warned you about in Sunday service. Tamsin is death and destruction. She will turn Kenzi into someone you won't even recognise in the name of Ragnarök, but I can help, I promise you Lisa that's all I want to do - help." she spoke slowly, softly annunciating her words as if she was speaking a foreign language and worried about offending the locals, her hands reached out to grab mine and that familiar feeling of warmth and security caressed my skin and blanketed my mind. "What are you?" I murmured. "Do you see Kenzi without my knowledge?" I asked.

"Bo, the unaligned succubus. It's kind of my thing." she smiled, letting go of my hands as I came back around. "I see Kenzi whenever she wants to see me. She's an amazing little girl." she grinned again.

"No, no you can't be Fae. Anthony can see you, he's spoken with you. No one can see Tamsin." I deduced, confused as I've ever been.

"Tamsin isn't just Fae, Lisa. She's older than time itself, she is the oldest and most powerful of the Valkyrja. She is their Queen. Human's aren't meant to see her, well, not until it's too late to save them." she mused. "What do you and Tamsin want with her then?" I asked, completely perplexed. "Kenzi is a special baby, legends say that one day she will bring peace to every corner of the universe. Legend says the light and dark will unify over the binding of the Wolf and the Doe and I think Tamsin thinks that means they're soulmates." Bo explained.

"There were once legends about me, that I was the chosen one, the one who would cheat death itself, the light brainwashed me... I lead an army in the battle of the Light and Dark, wiping out entire battlefields by sucking their chi and resurrecting Light soldiers from death. We were unstoppable, but I grew darker and more powerful, vowing to spill every drop of Dark blood, man, woman and child. Until the _dog_ betrayed us and switched allegiance, attacked us in the night like a rabid animal. Tamsin refused to grant me passage to Valhalla - Warrior's Paradise, for my crimes against the Dark. Instead I'm cursed to walk the earth until peace is brokered between the sides. I swore to never fight again, for neither Light or Dark. But I will fight to protect Kenzi, I will fight before I see made up stories destroy another innocent." she almost wept.

"What does all of this mean? Why Kenzi? She's just a baby?" I asked, albeit slightly relieved that I was finally getting answers. "I hate to break up this lovely little get together but I do recall telling you to stay away from Kenzi, _succubus_." I heard the familiar sharp voice cut through the air, before a vision of white hair stepped besides me towards the brunette.

"You think you can just play with people's lives, claim an innocent child's soul in the hopes she's the key to Ragnarok? What if you're wrong Tamsin?" Bo spat, her eyes burning bright blue. "I have no interest in using her as a pawn for Ragnarok, not that it's any of your _business _Bo. She is more than that, more than you could possibly fathom - the pair of you." she uttered at us both. "You're a monster Tamsin." Bo remarked with disgust.

Tamsin's eyes sunk into that familiar dark and terrifying gaze as she crept her way into Bo's mind, manipulating her conscience. "Do you remember the faces of the people you killed? Do you remember their names?" Tamsin asked, casting perdition. "Please! Don't do this! Please stop!" Bo screamed, gripping the side of her head as I begun to panic.

"Tam-tam stop it! You're hurting her!" I heard a little voice whimper before a flash of dark brown hair shot past me and in between the two women. "Stop it!" she cried loudly, sobbing as she pushed Tamsin's leg as the blonde stood speechless. "Bo is my best friend too! You have to play nicely, remember?" Kenzi prompted her between hiccuped sobs, turning to give the brunette a hug as Bo leaned down to catch her breath. "Are you okay Bo-Bo?" Kenzi cried.

"Hey, hey it's okay Kenz. Me and _Tam-Tam_ were just play fighting, weren't we?" Bo prompted her, I'm certain she mouthed the words 'fuck you' as my daughter pressed her face against the older brunette's shoulder but I was already too paralyzed from shock to admonish her for cussing around the child. "Hey come here Kenz." the blonde gently prodded as she sat down on the bed, causing Kenzi to turn round and face her. "I'm sorry I scared you, me and Bo were just playing, okay?" she smiled, holding out her arms as Kenzi ran and jumped for a hug.

"_Oh god_." Tamsin whispered, a look of concern crossing her face before she moved her gaze towards me. "Guess what Kenzi wants for her birthday more than anything this year." she uttered with the utmost distress laced in her voice, before flashing a look that could kill back to Bo. "Momma, Bo and Tam-Tam can stay for my birthday right?" she grinned excitedly whilst bouncing around. Maybe it was irresponsible or crazy of me, but seeing as Tamsin gave Kenzi everything she wanted on her birthday I felt like it was almost my opportunity to get back at her slightly, seeing the grimace across her face made it so worth it. "Yes, of course they can Kenzi." I beamed, shooting a look at Tamsin that screamed 'fuck you'.

"You have no idea Lisa, that isn't what she wants more than anything." Tamsin tried to mumble discretely as Kenzi bounced over to Bo to show her the new teddy bear she'd won at the fair with Anthony. "What is it then?" I asked, perplexed "I have blonde hair, Bo has dark hair, she wants us to dress up as Cinderella and Snow White with her." Tamsin grimaced, like she'd just bitten a sour lime.

"Even better." I said through my sweetest smile.

After telling Kenzi we were on our way to Disney World in an hour she screamed with excitement, jumping up and down. I thought she'd nearly cry with joy when she saw her Disney Princess outfit we bought her for her big trip. "I'm going to be a princess just like Tam-Tam and Bo!" she beamed as I took her to the bathroom to get changed.

"What was that?" Bo asked as Kenzi put her hand in mine, "You heard the lady." I told her, pointing down to the tiny four year old. "Woah-woah-woah, I don't do dress up." she said, placing her hands up defensively. "Yeah? Tell that to Tamsin." I gave her my best shit eating grin as I lead Kenzi out of the room.

"_Tamsin I don't care what you say, I'm not wearing a Snow White dress!" Bo grimaced as Tamsin fixed her hair into a Cinderella updo. "Do you think I fuckin' want to parade around looking like this? I'm the Angel of Death for christ sake' - this wasn't on my todo list for today!" she fired back, fighting with the pins in the back of her hair. "You can't make me do it." Bo replied, crossing her arms as she leant back into the chair and smirked. _

"_Oh really? Do you want to wager that?" Tamsin smirked back, turning around, she touched Bo's jacket sleeve, causing the outfit to morph and change into the familiar yellow and blue Disney Princess dress. "I told you to stay away from Kenzi, you want to ignore me? Fine. Just don't whine when you have to pay the consequences." she scowled, waving her hands across her body and causing a long light blue Cinderella frock to replace her leather jacket and jeans. "You look like an asshole." Bo commented._

"_You __**are**__ an asshole." Tamsin fired back, flipping her the middle finger underneath her mid-arm length Cinderella gloves. "As soon as we get back to Dark ground, I'm going to fucking beat you to death with this slipper" she said, pointing to the matching shoes she placed on her feet. "but until then, fix your hair will you? You look like Snow White the Succuslut, all you need is seven dwarves in bondage." she huffed, turning around to put the finishing touches on her make-up. _

"_Nobody can see you! Humans can see me! You expect me to walk around like this?" Bo asked incredulously, "I can hide you under the Valkyrja shield until we get to Disney World. I'm not doing it for your benefit, I just don't want Kenzi to see Snow White get tasered in an airport and put on a 'No Fly' list on her birthday." _

Tamsin finished explaining as the door opened and Kenzi ran in to show off her lemon coloured dress, her hair scraped into a bun as she danced around. "You two look so pretty." she grinned as Bo and Tamsin stood awkwardly in flowing Disney Princess outfits. "You're the prettiest princess though Kenz." Bo smiled, high-fiving the small child. "Although, there's something missing, all princesses need a tiara, don't you think Bo?" Tamsin asked with faux enthusiasm, her arms crossed as her face remained stoic behind the fancy dress costume, before handing Kenzi a box with a beautiful crafted tiara inside. "Momma look, I'm a real life Queen just like Tamsin!" Kenzi grinned as she haphazardly placed the tiara on her head. "You thought it more sensible to tell a four year old about all yourself than you did me?" I asked Tamsin quietly as she fixed the blue band on top of her hair and threw me yet another disinterested look. "You never asked if I was a princess, Kenzi did." she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Whilst I didn't get to go to Disney World alone with Kenzi that year, I suppose it was the first year I truly realised that Kenzi had adults in her life other than myself and Anthony who cared about her wellbeing more than anything else in the world. Although as far as Kenzi were concerned they were just her best friends.

The following years all seemed to blur into one, with nothing of particular interest in comparison to the birthdays that had came before. Her fifth birthday she got a bicycle, her sixth birthday a skateboard with her name across the bottom which she adored, her seventh she got a trip to the zoo which she adamantly persisted that Tamsin would accompany with us because 'she loves animals too.' the eighth year I was surprised to find a black belt Judo instructor at my door, insistent that he'd been paid to give Kenzi private tuition after she confided in her 'friend' that she was being bullied at school. It was her ninth birthday that shocked me the most I think, her ninth birthday was a real doozy.


	5. Fae-cing the Unfortunate Truth

The morning of her ninth birthday started like any other, Kenzi never really mentioned Tamsin or Bo but I always seemed to know when she was expecting them, there was always this look of glee in her eyes like she was about to see long lost friends.

Kenzi sat at the dining-room table and pushed around the bacon and eggs in front of her. "Eat your breakfast!" I pressed, "Otherwise Tamsin says she's not coming for your birthday party!" I teased as she quickly gulped down the orange juice and took large bites of her breakfast. "Lisa, she's _nine_. I really think we need to stop encouraging her imaginary friends, I really think we should take her to a therapist." Anthony whispered in my ear as I washed the dishes. "She's a child, I won't have my daughter treated like degenerate just because she has an active imagination." I admonished. "Over my dead body are you taking her to a therapist." I finished after a pause as Scooby dropped to the floor with a gruff sigh, waiting for us to feed him leftovers, or as Kenzi had affectionately titled, 'Scooby-Snacks'.

"This isn't the end of this, Lisa." Anthony replied sternly, stomping into the garden to set up the inflatable pool. That's when I heard the panicked knocking on the front door, maybe it's just a sixth-sense but I think you can always tell the tone of a knocking door, whether it be excitement, professional, etc. In this case, I knew immediately, it was _panicked_.

I moved to the front door to see Bo huffing out of breath as I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked. "At least Tamsin has the decency to let us have Kenzi's birthdays to ourselves in the morning, it's 11am Bo, what do you want?" I asked incredulously as I leant against the door frame waiting for a response.

"Lisa we don't have much time, she's coming for him, you need to get Anthony and Kenzi. Run and hide until I come and find you." she huffed between exhausted breaths as my demeanor quickly changed. "What do you mean she's coming for him?" I asked. Before she could answer a humanoid figure flew and tackled Bo to the floor, literally _flew_. "I won't let you do this Tamsin, I can sustain him with my chi, unless you plan on killing me as well?" Bo spat, wrestling with the blonde figure above her as Tamsin's wings arched and a roar not too dissimilar from a lion dissipated from her lungs. "Kill? No. Torture and possible maim? Maybe." Tamsin fired through gritted teeth as she grabbed Bo by the collars, staring into her eyes as I waited for the familiar gateways to hell to begin forming and start torturing the brunette's mind, but they didn't come.

"Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I haven't tried to give them more time?" Tamsin said with conviction as she stared at the woman below her, causing Bo to suddenly stop struggling, "Lisa, I'm sorry… I can't stop her this time." Bo turned and whispered to me, "What do you mean?" I asked, stepping towards them as Tamsin continued to pin her down on the lawn until I grabbed her by the ear and pulled her off the brunette. "What do you mean you can't stop her?" I asked with a more panicked tone, pointing to the blonde who looked to the floor with shame.

Before I could get an answer Kenzi shot out of the house and ran to give the two women a hug "Guys you came!" she cried excitedly. "Bo guess what! Billy Henderson is coming! The cute boy I told you about!" she gushed as Bo plastered a faux-smile across her face and nodded enthusiastically. "_Cute boy?_" Tamsin asked, arching her eyebrow. "You're _nine _Kenzi, the only cute boy in your life should be Scooby." she tried to reason as Kenzi giggled and playfully pushed her arm. "You're just jealous Tamsin because you can't have boyfriends." she teased as Tamsin's face grew a little red, "Thanks for telling everyone kid." she huffed with embarrassment.

"Dr Dennis! I can't believe how long it's been! You don't look a day older since the last time we saw you?" Anthony shouted from the door as he stepped forward to shake her hand, "Hi you must be?" Anthony mused as he turned to shake Tamsin's hand as well. "Daddy that's Tamsin!" Kenzi shouted with excitement as she grabbed the blonde's hand and jumped up and down excitedly.

"What do you mean that's Tamsin, honey?" Anthony asked perplexed as he looked up at the tall blonde before turning back to face me with same look of confusion. "Anthony this is Miss Oldersson, Kenzi's old Kindergarten teacher." I quickly added. "Tamsin Oldersson, pleased to meet you Mr Malikov." Tamsin said cooly, shaking his hand. "Oh!" he laughed, "I'm so sorry Tamsin, Kenzi actually has an imaginary friend at the moment called Tamsin so for a moment there I thought I was losing my mind!" he chuckled. "I can only imagine!" she pretended to laugh along with him.

"Yes, Tamsin is actually my sister! We just thought we'd swing by and wish Kenzi a happy birthday seeing as we were in the area." Bo playfully laughed as Anthony looked on suspiciously, before he could so much as utter a word Bo reached out and touched his arm. "It's so wonderful to see you again Anthony." she smiled as I watched Anthony's facial expression grow more relaxed and pleasured. "It's wonderful to see you again Bo, will you both stay for her birthday? We'd just love that." Anthony goofily grinned at both women. "Come inside, I'm just setting the yard up but Lisa will get you both some coffee." he said, nodding towards me before heading back through the house.

"Why the_ fuck_ can he see you?" I seethed through gritted teeth as Tamsin told Kenzi to run upstairs and get dressed, leaving us three alone as we walked in unison into the house. "I promise I'll explain everything at sun-down, but let's just make this birthday as special as possible for Kenz?" she suggested, it was the first time she looked truly human, she almost looked saddened.

"Do you think for once, you two can get along for a day?" I wondered aloud as I put a cup of coffee in front of them both. "I told you I'll do anything to make Kenzi happy, I'm sure I can be civil for a day." Tamsin muttered as she took a sip of the black coffee. "You'll do anything to make her happy but you won't give her freedom? Seems a little redundant to me." Bo added, rolling her eyes. "She is mine." Tamsin growled towards Bo, hitting her fist against the table.

Before I could duke it out and argue with Tamsin a knock came at the front door, signalling the arrival of Kenzi's friends as she rushed downstairs to let them in. Tamsin paid little regard to the kids who ran through the house and into the yard, well, little regard until she heard an excited Kenzi shout "Hi Billy!" down the the driveway. Then her head shot up and her eyes locked on her target outside of the window. "He's not a good kid, you shouldn't let him in Lisa." she commented as Kenzi lead her crush into the house. "I find it strange that you're competing with a ten year old boy for the attention of my daughter." I growled as she sat back down and rolled her eyes, straightening her leather jacket.

The children remained oblivious of Tamsin as she sat next to Bo outside, watching the kids play in the yard. Throwing water balloons at one another and frolicking in the sun, I only turned away for a moment to help Anthony with the barbecue when I heard Scooby's familiar cautious growls and barks as he shot out of the house and into the yard through the screen doors. "You handle the burgers, I'll grab the damn dog." I sighed, kissing Anthony on the cheek before following the dog's path.

He stood, baring his teeth at a familiar looking man who stood next to Tamsin and Bo. I knew I'd seen the man before but I couldn't place where I recognised him from. "Sorry." I sighed, "He only normally get's like that around other dogs." I said unknowingly as Tamsin and Bo both began to snigger. "It's fine, no harm done." he smiled, it seemed strange - such a kind smile but such frightening features. Rugged and muscular body with frighteningly dark eyes.

As I lead Scooby away, it occurred to me where I recognised him from. He was the man stood behind the glass the day Tamsin saved Kenzi, I quickly locked Scooby inside and turned to watch them. He whispered something in Tamsin's ear before she pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded her head, I couldn't hear them but it was apparent Bo didn't like the man in front of her, maybe they were ex's. She pointed her finger towards him and said something to Tamsin and before the blonde could reply, the man flashed a set of large and powerful teeth that definitely weren't there before.

And just like that, he was gone again. Just the same way he disappeared nine years ago, _poof_, gone like smoke. I walked over to the two women with intent, ready to get some answers on who these people are and what was going on. "Who the hell was that?" I demanded, turning to Tamsin. "He was there the day you saved Kenzi." I reminded her. "That was Dyson." she stated as she pulled the sunglasses from her head to the bridge of her nose, reclining in the chair. "He was just passing a message on from my mother." she explained, rather boredly. "Who is your mother?" I pressed.

"Fate." Tamsin concluded.

"Nothing you say surprises me anymore." I blinked and shook my head, keeping an eye on her in case she tried to trip Billy down the steps again. The rest of the day passed without incident and when it came to opening her presents Kenzi was excited as ever. Tearing the wrapping paper from each gift and thanking it's recipient greatly, then that familiar envelope appeared seemingly from nowhere as she excitedly tore open the envelope.

'_Dear Kenzi, you wanted an extra special dress? Go look upstairs. T x'_

Kenzi raced upstairs as we all sat around the table eating burgers and hot-dogs as Bo sat dumbfounded, "_She told me she wanted a VHS player?_" Bo whispered to Tamsin. Before anything else could be said, Kenzi scrambled back through the screen door, eager to show us all her new dress as she twirled and played with the material. It was white and cotton and puffed out at the waist slightly with little precious stones highlighting the neckline, "Isn't it beautiful Mom?" she gushed as she pranced around in her dress. "Yes, it looks beautiful." I said, and my words were no lie. "Do you like it Dad?" she grinned as she sat on his knee, ready for her birthday cake. "The last time I saw a dress as pretty as that one, your mother was wearing it on our wedding day." he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

I went inside to light the birthday cake as Kenzi and her friends sat around the table, but instead of the normal strawberry and vanilla sponge, there was a two tiered princess themed cake - with all the trimmings. I glared out of the window towards Tamsin who raised her hands in defense before I lit the nine candles around the top of the cake, wobbling as I tried to carry it out of the doors until Anthony jumped up to help me. "When did we buy this cake?" he asked suspiciously, "We er- I bought it when I went to the grocery store, you know how much she loves princesses." I said coolly, praying he would leave the topic for discussion later.

Kenzi looked on in awe as she stared at the towered cake as all of her friends whispered 'wows' amongst each other. "Make a wish" Anthony urged her, before she smiled and pulled him in close for a hug. "I already have everything I want Dad." she grinned before blowing out her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and sang happy birthday as she hid from being centre of attention and sat next to Tamsin and Bo, giving them both big hugs and sitting on Bo's knee as they chatted away with the hyper little girl.

The rest of the afternoon passed by without incident, before I knew it I was staring down at my watch._ 6.42pm - _I noted. Not long until sun down, not long at all. Although Anthony hadn't paid much attention to either of the women it was still apparent he could see them, occasionally asking Bo questions about where she practices now and prodding Tamsin for information on what subject she 'teaches'.

Parents began to seep into the house to pick their children up, all mindlessly unaware of the demons who stood watching over their kids, well especially Billy Henderson's mother who was utterly clueless of the demon who persistently tried to cause some kind of serious accident all day. Kenzi stayed in the garden helping Anthony clear away whilst I sat on the sofa facing the two women. "It's nearly sun down, does someone planning on telling me what's gone on today?" I asked as Bo looked away from me, uncertainty crossing her face. "I can't do this Tamsin." she muttered.

"I need to explain to Kenzi first." Tamsin replied. "She needs to know first." the blonde reconfirmed as if she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else, she nervously tapped her foot. "Kenz, come and show me the presents you got today." the blonde called out of the screen doors with that faux-beaming smile she always seems to use around my daughter, beaming towards the nine year old as she ran over to take Tamsin's hand and guide her upstairs, Bo turned to follow but Tamsin stopped her, "I've been civil to you all day, but it's _really_ time for you to back off Succubus." she blurted, I waited for Bo to shoot back with something equally snarky but she just nodded her head, like she didn't want to be here in the first place, like she was almost relieved. Which was odd because when they weren't fighting they almost seemed to bond over the time they shared fawning over Kenzi. I think that was what reignited my panic, seeing the saddened look on her face as she backed away from the duo and sat in the chair facing me utterly dejected.

"_Kenz, come and sit down." Tamsin patted the space next to her as she put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder. "What do you know about Heaven and Hell?" she asked the doe eyed child. "Duh, you live there." Kenzi smiled as she continued to play with the barbie figure in her hands. "That's right, me and my family live on another plane. What else do you know about Heaven and Hell?" Tamsin pushed. "That's where people and Fae go when they die." Kenzi murmured boredly as she continued to play with the doll. _

"_That's right, when people die they go to a special place - and even though we don't get to see them for a while they can still see us. Do you understand?" Tamsin asked, stroking down the tufts of Kenzi's dark curly hair. "Yeah, why do you keep talking about Heaven and Hell?" Kenzi asked intuitively, staring into Tamsin's electric blue irises with big brown puppy eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. "Because eventually, the people we love have to die and go away for a while until we can see them again…" Tamsin explained, "...What are you the Queen of Tams? Do I have to call you Queen?" she asked, suddenly distracted as Tamsin tilted her head to look at the girl. "You __**never**__ have to call me Queen, one day you'll be a Queen too." Tamsin smiled. _

"_Remember how I told you about the Valkyrja?" the blonde asked. "Yeah, the Dark Angels. You're the Queen of those right?" Kenzi asked. "Yep, that's right." Tamsin smiled. "And we're all born in a different world, we live in the world people go to when they can't stay in this world anymore." the woman explained. "Will I die one day?" Kenzi asked, her eyes twinging with something other than fear, almost curiosity. "One day, but that's a very, very, very, __**very**__ long time away." the blonde smiled, tickling Kenzi's sides until she giggled. "Will my Mom and Dad die one day?" Kenzi asked with uncertainty. "They will do, but you must always remember when people die they're not gone forever. They're just in a place where you can't see them for a little while." Tamsin answered. "But they will always be able to see you." the blonde smiled._

Minutes seemed to go by like hours as I sat in silence with the brunette, after half an hour I excused myself and crept upstairs to see what was going on, listening at Kenzi's bedroom door as I heard the familiar sounds of Tamsin reading to her, before the bed creaked underneath the weight of someone much heavier than Kenzi's tiny frame and footsteps thud towards the other side of the door, opening it quietly.

"She's just fell asleep, let's go downstairs - I'll try and explain everything." Tamsin stated, her lips curling into a slight frown.

Downstairs we sat in the living room and waited patiently for Anthony to join us whilst he finished his ministrations in the garden, finally opening the door after what felt like an eternity. "Oh sorry girls, I didn't realise you were having some gossip time." he grinned, moving to the kitchen to pour himself a whiskey. "Anthony come sit down sweetie." I called for him, unsure on what kind of news we were about to receive.

He gladly obliged and joined us on the sofa, staring at the contents of his glass a little as Tamsin cleared her throat. "I'm not who you think I am, Anthony." she spoke. "You underestimate me greatly if you thought I believed you were Kenzi's kindergarten teacher." he laughed. "I know exactly who you are Tamsin, I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe you were real, but I grew to accept it." he surmised, taking a sip from his glass.

"Wait, you know that she's Kenzi's 'imaginary friend'?" I interrupted, crossing my arms and staring at him. "My Papa told me old stories about you, that's all I thought they were, _stories_. I knew as soon as I stepped into the ICU that day and saw Kenzi wailing that it was you who'd saved her, albeit I didn't know you were a _woman_." He added with confusion, rubbing the side of his eye as he leant back into his seat.

"What is it that I'm not quite understanding here?" I asked whoever would listen to me in the room, Anthony turned to me, kissing the knuckles on my fist. "European folklore, stories about a demon who would lay claim to a single human child. Not just a demon. No, Death himself." Anthony recalled, before turning back to face Tamsin. "Or apparently, herself." he finished.

"You fucking knew all along and you didn't think to talk to me about it?" I shrilled, "What was I supposed to say Lisa? 'Hey by the way, you know this mysterious 'T' whom I had you institutionalized over? I think it's Death!' I was just trying to protect you Lisa, you and Kenzi." he frowned, gulping back the drink he'd desperately been trying to sip.

"Then you know why I've now appeared to you." Tamsin added, with a tinge of sadness. "Why now? Why do this to us?" he asked, standing up to pour himself another drink. "Believe me, I've tried to give you all as much time as possible. For Kenzi's sake more than anyone else's, but Fate herself has laid claim to your soul, it is necessary if the prophecy is to-" before she could finish I felt bile rise up in my throat and exit my mouth in the form of biting words. "What is it with you people and prophecies?! Can you not just fuck off back to the god forsaken world you crept out of and leave us in peace!" I spat. "I can pause death, but I cannot give true life." she explained. "What does this all mean? What do you want from us?" I asked with panic laced in my voice. "Me. She wants _me_." Anthony added, with an air of calmness only he could possess staring into the face of death. "It's your time to go Anthony." she spoke, with an air of finality.

"No." I shouted, "No, no, no." the words fell out of my mouth with no conscience effort on my part. "Take me, take anything you want, but please don't take Anthony." I begged, standing in front of him as she rose from her chair. "Hey, hey, hey." Anthony whispered in my ear. "It's okay, we all have to go someday Lisa, if today was the day I was supposed to die then nothing would have changed that." He comforted me, wrapping his arms around me as I turned to cling to his frame.

"Please don't go Tony, there's still so much we never finished. So many things we haven't seen." I cried, my knuckles wrapping themselves up in the material of his shirt. "Why Kenzi?" he asked. "Why is Kenzi the Key of Ragnarok." Anthony asked that _thing _directly. "It's not that simple, when she is of age… when we are together… it's prophesied that our bond will end the war between Light and Dark. _She_ isn't the Key of Ragnarok. _We're_ the Key of Ragnarok." Tamsin gently spoke. "What will happen to me?" Anthony prodded, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "Your soul is destined for Heaven, time passes quicker up there than it does down here. Our worlds overlap one anothers like a one way mirror, you'll still be able to see this world and it's people, but they won't be able to see you." Tamsin continued as I felt Anthony nod his head.

"Promise me you will take care of her?" he asked, stroking my back. "I-I promise" I sobbed incoherently. "I will take care of her." Tamsin said earnestly, aware that he was speaking to her and not me before she cleared her throat. "I give you my word I'll take care of her - but it's really time for us to go." she finished.

I felt Anthony squeeze me tighter "I love you so much Lisa, tell Kenzi how much I love her." he smiled, whispering the words to our wedding song 'We've Only Just Begun' which rang out louder in my ears than my sobs and hiccups before I pulled away to kiss his cheek, holding him close as Tamsin's eyes turned that horrifying shade of black and she breathed in the white mist that started to leave Anthony's mouth until I felt his knees buckle beneath him and his weight drop to the floor. I struggled to hold him upright, "Anthony!" I cried, shaking him as he lay lifeless on the floor, taking his last breaths. "Bo, Bo you said that you resurrected the dead on the battlefields, save him! Please, do it for Kenzi!" I begged, turning just in time to see Tamsin disappear into a portal of light as Bo stepped closer towards me. "I can't Lisa, there isn't enough chi to bring him back, I'm _so sorry_." she tried helplessly to calm me down as I shook Anthony's body. "Call an ambulance! Do something! Please don't let him die!" I cried, my words blurring into one as I felt a pair of hands grab me, a calming sensation coursing through my veins as my hysterically cries grew into softened sobs whilst the warm sensation running through my body forced me to relax, forced me to drift somewhere less painful than what my life had just become.


	6. Fae-ting Fire With Fire

I poured as much of my chi into her as I could, her deafening screams turning into stifled whimpers as I stroked her back. Willing her to be okay for Kenzi's sake. _Kenzi, _sweet Kenzi - I had no idea how I was going to explain this to her, I suppose Tamsin had taken care of that much but whilst she was in Valhalla it was me who was left to clean up her mess. They say the Valkyrie race are the most feared in the entire universe, Tamsin their Queen and her mother in turn, Fate - being unstoppable. Yet here they were, destroying a little girl's world brick by brick just to fulfill their own sick folklore stories - then running away out of sight afraid of what would follow.

It was upon this thought I heard a different sob, it was higher in pitch and softer in it's sound, I paused and closed my eyes, knowing exactly who was waiting for me from the top of the stairs, before I looked up to see a frightened pair of big brown eyes peeking down to me between the white wooden banisters. "What did Tamsin do to Daddy?" she asked, uncertainty laced in her voice as I crept towards the bottom of the stairs, her legs scrambling backwards slightly as my nearing presence frightened her further. "What did you do to my Mom?" she cried a little harder.

"Tamsin had to take your Dad to a special place, she had to take him to Valhalla." I explained, as gently as possible as the whimpered sounds of her sobs choked the atmosphere of the room. "Tamsin killed my Dad?" she asked with horror, her voice trailing off into sobs.

I could of been gentle, I could have explained to her the intrinsic truth that Anthony should have died months ago but Tamsin was buying him more time; time she would have to pay her mother for, a cost she would willingly devote just so Kenzi could have one last birthday with her father. I could have explained that Anthony was watching over her and she'd see him again one day, but I couldn't bring myself to give the little girl in front of me hope that Tamsin was anything other than a cold, dark blooded monster.

"Yes, Tamsin killed your father." I stuttered, almost instantly ashamed of myself for my blunt delivery. "But one day, we can bring him back Kenzi - when I am Queen and the war is over - I will bring your dad home. I will never let anyone hurt you Kenz." I tried to hush her as I climbed the stairs one by one, hoping not to startle her. "What did you do to my Mom?" she whimpered as I turned back to see Lisa collapsed over Anthony's body, quietly sobbing as the chi continued to ease her suffering. "Is she dead?" she began to panic.

"No, god no. I gave her some medicine to help her feel better. Come here Kenzi." I urged her as I opened my arms, she stared at me blankly for a moment - still unsure, before crawling closer and wrapping her arms around me. "Why did Tamsin do this? I thought she loved me?" her voice cracked again as she shook in my arms. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her anymore, not to my sweet Kenzi. I let my energy transfer to the tiny brunette huddled in my arms as it's calming effects made her drowsy. "I will always love you the most." I whispered, my words ringing true as I knew in my heart I would sacrifice everything to keep the Key of Ragnarok safe - I would give more than Tamsin could ever fathom to keep this child away from harm. "I don't ever want to see Tamsin again." she sobbed on my shoulder before passing out. "Me neither." I muttered to myself as I carried her back to bed.

I took the liberty of calling an ambulance, not that there was anything they could do for Anthony now he was gone. I explained how we heard a thud and came inside to see him collapsed on the floor, I went into great detail about how Lisa tried to deliver CPR before collapsing on top of him with grief - of course they bought every last word of it as soon as I touched their skin and let my will dance across their consciences.

The following days passed by like weeks, the light and life in the house seemingly gone now Anthony wasn't around. Lisa stayed in bed all day and the light in Kenzi's eyes faded into nothing more than dim embers. I stayed and helped as much as I could, maybe I was trying to pay atonement for the biased version of events I gave to Kenzi as she adamantly stuck to her decision that she didn't want to see Tamsin again - but deep down I knew that was a lie, I was excited at the prospect of not having to share Kenzi with that monster anymore.

I was excited until Tamsin came to check up on Kenzi to be met with the wrath of a grief stricken nine year old. That was when the last remaining elements of my conscience kicked in. "Why did you kill my dad Tam! You said you loved me! Why would you hurt him!?" Kenzi sobbed and sobbed as the blonde stared at me with shock, as if she was surprised that even I could sink so low. "I didn't kill your dad Kenzi, he had to move on so I took him to Heaven." she explained, hoping her words would have some kind of effect on the little girl. "You're a liar!" Kenzi screamed, her small hands balled into fists as she weakly pounded the mighty valkyrie - but the way Tamsin reacted, you'd think she was being pummeled after ten rounds with Tyson. "I never want to see you again!" Kenzi screamed.

Tamsin fell to her knee, breathing in long deep breaths as she tried to cling to some form of composure, the colour drained from her face as if she'd just taken a bullet to the heart. "Please Kenzi, I'm sorry I hurt you…" she tried to form a sentence but the pain and confusion drowning her thoughts was all too apparent.

"You fucking monster!" Lisa screamed as she flew down the stairs, it was the first time I think I ever saw her move so fast. "You took him from us! You said you'd always protect Kenzi! You're a liar!" Lisa screamed, pushing the tall blonde valkyrie as my eyes flashed blue, ready to protect them in case the dark angel lost her patience - the Valkyrja were not a race well known for their patient and empathetic qualities.

"I'm sorry, he was supposed to go months ago, I tried to buy him more time but it his death was foreseen. There was nothing that I could do." Tamsin urgently tried to explain as Lisa's dark eyes burnt with fury and she gripped the blonde's collar. "Leave, do not _ever_ come back Tamsin." Lisa growled as she tried to fight back tears.

"You know I can't do that, you know that we had an arrangement." Tamsin stoically replied. "She is_ mine_." Tamsin growled back, starting to lose her patience. Before Lisa could throttle Tamsin I took a running jump and tackled the blonde to the floor, trying to suck the chi from her body and weaken her before she could cast doubt over my mind - I tried to suck the blue mist from her lungs but all I received was the dark black plumage and smoke of death as it weakened my body, causing me to fall on my side and splutter. "I told you Succubus, your powers don't hold revenance over me." Tamsin retorted, rolling on top of me as her eyes sunk into her cheeks and I felt the familiar white hot pain creep through my thoughts as I lay petrified underneath her long, slim frame.

"Please don't kill her!" I heard a small voice cry, Tamsin's eyes didn't return to their normal icy blue appearance - but something did change, I felt the drips of her tears hit my cheeks as she hovered over me. "This isn't over _Succubus_." she cried, before vanishing into a portal of light, leaving me to gasp for breath as my mind slowly returned to it's normal state.

I felt a thin pair of arms wrap around my frame as Kenzi nestled into my side, "Thank you for saving us Bo-Bo." Kenzi chimed as Lisa stood uncertain, staring at me as if she knew something was amiss. "I want you to leave Bo." she mumbled, running a hand across her head. "I want you to stay away from Kenzi until I've figured things out. Something doesn't feel right." she commented.


	7. Fae-ding Away

I wish I could say that I meant every word when I told Tamsin to leave and never return, I mean, at first I did - but then as the months past I wasn't so sure anymore.

We spreaded Anthony's ashes across the flowers in the garden - so that he'd always be around to watch Kenzi grow up, although I realise that's a silly idea it gave me and most importantly, Kenzi some comfort. We slowly managed to return back to our normal lives, well - as normal as they could be without Anthony. Tina and Debbie would come round for at least a few hours every evening to keep me company, but there's only so much chatter about Key West and celebrity scandals I can take, especially when something much bigger was bubbling to the surface, the need to know where these two women had just 'disappeared' to.

The peace that came from a house free of Bo and Tamsin was short lived to say the least, at first it was amazing, I could freely enter my daughter's room without fear of a supernatural being lurking in the shadows - watching us. I could walk Kenzi to school in the Summer and not have to worry about a familiar stranger watching us from across the street, but as the months passed I knew Kenzi was growing lonelier, I tried to speak to her about certain things but how could I explain a situation to a nine year old child that you don't quite fully understand yourself?

"Have Tamsin or Bo been to see you sweetheart?" I asked as we sat at the table for dinner one evening "It's okay if they have, you can tell me the truth." I urged her. She pushed the food around her plate, those big brown eyes darting around the room as if she was unsure of how to answer - or maybe she was looking to someone to guide her. "I don't know Mama." she replied, cutting the question short and making it quite apparent the topic wasn't up for discussion anymore. "What do you mean you don't know?" I pried, hoping I could use her answers to quell some of my own queries. "Bo comes to see me sometimes - but only when I ask her to." she frowned as if she was waiting for me to punish her. "What kind of things do you two do when she comes to see you?" I asked calmly, trying to hide my irritation that this creature was seeing my child without my consent. "Sometimes we watch Mr Rogers, or Cinderella because that's my favourite. Lots of times we just talk Mama." Kenzi smiled fondly as if she was recollecting happy memories, taking a sip of her juice.

"What do you talk about Kenz?" I asked through a faux-smile, moving to the sink to wash the dishes as I listened intently. "She tells me stories about the Fae world, and how Tamsin is the bad witch like Maleficent and I'm like Princess Aurora. She tells me about how one day I'll lift the curse Tamsin put on her." she grinned as I turned to look at her, unable to hide my shock - her back straightening and chest puffing out with pride like she was the brave white knight of her own fairytale.

"What about Tamsin - does Tamsin come to see you?" I asked, suddenly unsure of whether I banished the right demon. "Tamsin is bad Mama. She killed Dad, I don't want to see her anymore." she explained, her forehead furrowing in uncertainty as if she was trying to convince herself more than me. "Tamsin didn't kill your dad sweetheart, I was wrong to say that. Your dad died and Tamsin took him to a better place, a place where he can still see you." I whispered, suddenly and profoundly aware for the first time of Tamsin's real role in all of this, now that I was coming to terms with Anthony's death. "Sometimes when the people we love die, it's easier to blame someone - because then we can be angry at someone that caused a bad thing to happen. But sometimes it's not as easy as that, sometimes things happen and it's nobody's fault. Not yours, or mine-" I paused, heavily weighing up what I was about to say for a moment. "-or Tamsin's." I sadly sighed.

"No!" Kenzi shouted, her eyes turning into something deeper and darker than a child should be capable of "No! You're wrong! It's Tamsin's fault! She killed Daddy! Bo wouldn't lie to me!" she cried, pounding the table with her small fist before running upstairs to her room. I wish I could say I ran after her, I wish I could say I broke down her walls and held my little girl until all the tears in the world dried and this unimaginable pain slowly bled away - but I didn't, all I could do was sit in shock. Shock that Bo had manipulated my daughter like this, taken all the neverending love she had for Tamsin and replace it with a poisonous hatred that seemed intenser than what should be capable of a nine year old's heart.

"Tamsin, I don't know if you can hear me - but if you can, show yourself." I whispered, remembering the day she told me she could hear my thoughts. The room stayed silent, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. I gave a deep sigh and turned to continue washing the dishes before a small sound broke the silence. "I'm here." I heard a faint whisper behind me.

I recognised the voice immediately but it was different now, it was _weaker_. I turned to see her sat on my sofa, it appeared as if she was sat down more for necessity rather than comfort as I analyzed her appearance._ Gaunt, hollow and thin._

"Are you okay?" I asked her quite earnestly, sitting down to face her. Her jaw clenched as if she was trying to stop a wave of words falling from her mouth, trying desperately to cling to her stoic and cold demeanor but her eyes told a different story. She looked as if she was in pain. "I'm fine, how is Kenzi?" she asked eagerly. "I assumed you were still seeing her in some form or another?" I prodded, assuming that much like Bo she was seeing Kenzi behind my back. "Kenzi doesn't want to see me, therefor I stay as far away as possible." she bitterly spoke, I could have sworn I saw a tear melt from the corner of her eye but she quickly rubbed the side of her face - highlighting the dark circles beneath her eyes. "How far away is far away?" I asked, curious as to whether she still spied on us. "I check in on her sometimes, just to make sure she's okay and that damn succubus isn't poisoning her too much." she rolled her eyes in distaste at the mere mention of Bo.

"We've known each other for nearly ten years Tamsin, ten years and there was always something about you that told me you would _never_ hurt Kenzi - so I'm trusting you to answer me honestly… is Bo dangerous?" I asked, practically sat on the edge of my seat waiting for her reply. "Bo is dangerous, maybe one of the most dangerous Fae I've ever met - but she would never hurt Kenzi, take advantage of her and use Kenz for her own gain? Maybe - but hurt? No." she answered before breaking into a coughing fit that looked as if it may break her bones. "You look like shit - are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, grabbing her a glass of water from the kitchen. "After Kenzi was born it's difficult to be without her for long periods of time - it makes me weaker." she answered before sipping her water and locking my gaze "Does she hate me still Lisa?" Tamsin asked honestly, a hint of fear trapped in her eyes. "Yes - but she's still a child and whether she hates you next week, who knows." I tried to offer with a little comfort, seeing the distress written on her face. "Bo took her away from me." she openly cried, unable to hold back her pain as her bottom lip trembled.

"What does Bo want with Kenzi?" I queried. "She wants to keep her safe… but ultimately, a lot of people from our world still think Bo is the chosen one who will bring peace to the Fae. I don't think she wants Kenzi to steal her fire - either that or she's using Kenzi so that I'll finally afford her the privilege of death." she tried to explain calmly but she cried even harder. "Do you want to see Kenzi? Maybe you could talk to her about what happened? I think it might help." I offered, ready to call Kenzi downstairs before the blonde silenced me. "No, she cannot know I'm here - she doesn't want to see me." Tamsin frowned with sorrow. "All I can do is hope she comes around in her own time."

"They told you _never_ to return Valkyrie." I heard a twisting voice behind me, I turned my head to catch a glimpse of Bo's contorted face as she stepped closer towards the blonde. "You know I'm not strong enough to keep battling with you - you took away the sunshine of my life." Tamsin tiredly sighed, her frame looking hollow and gaunt. "I invited her here Bo - I do distinctly remember telling you to leave and not return until I'd thought things through." I growled towards the brunette who hovered over us both.

"Do you think Tamsin gives a _damn_ about that little girl?" she asked me incredulously before turning to the blonde. "If only your Valkyries could see their Queen now, too weak to fight." she laughed "They'd kill you themselves." she spat before a familiar rage flashed across the blonde's face - that frightening signal I'd came to know her by, before I could so much as stand between them a flash of blonde flew at Bo, tackling her to the floor. It seems strange to describe it but Tamsin was different this time, before when she fought with Bo it was always calculated and clean. This was messy, like a void within her had finally caved in and rage was boiling to the surface. Her hands wrapping around the brunettes throat as hot tears dripped onto the face beneath her, thrashing as she punched and kneed any part of Bo's flesh she could touch - a frenzied attack that took me by surprise. I tried to drag her off the succubus but it was like wrestling with a pitbull that had it's jaws locked on to it's victim, but then that overwhelming feeling of dread grabbed me by the throat. That feeling of death and doubt as I stumbled backwards, I watched from a safer distance as her eyes receded back into that horrifying stare - skeletal and threatening as she pinned Bo beneath her. "Stop lying to Kenzi - or else I will drag you kicking and screaming to the void planes to live eternally alone. Even if it comes at the cost of my dying breaths Succubus." she growled, bare inches away from Bo's face.

Horror overcame the brunette beneath her as Bo's eyes grew wide with fear, trembling underneath the Valkyrie's stare before flight mode took over and she began to kick and crawl to escape the blonde's grasp - finally worming her way free as she scuttled backwards - mumbling to herself before escaping through a screen of smoky light - not too dissimilar to one of Tamsin's.

As soon as Tamsin's face returned to a more human like appearance the feeling of doubt subsided enough for me to edge a little closer towards her as she remained kneeling on the floor, breathing harder and harder as if she was gasping for a breathe her lungs wouldn't accept.

"Tamsin - are you okay?" Uncertainty flickering in my voice. It wasn't that I exactly_ cared _about the Valkyrie's welfare, it was just the first time in ten years I'd seen her look remotely hurt - it was peculiar to say the least. "Tamsin…" I urged as she tried to steady herself on her knees before collapsing to the floor again. "I'm- I'm fine." she gasped. I finally edged close enough to rest my hand on her shoulder as I tried to help lift her up. "I'm fine Lis-" she tried to say with what seemed like the last of her energy before she tripped backwards, collapsing in my arms as we both fell to the ground. "Tamsin what's going on?" I urged as I tried to shake her back to life, noticing how thin and gaunt her body felt underneath my grasp. "I don't have the energy to fight like that anymore." she whispered beneath me, panting for air as she tried to stand one last time, her knees shaking beneath the weight as she steadied herself with her hands on the sofa, before falling again with a thud - her eyes lazily glancing around the room as if she was searching for someone but unable to maintain the focus, the desperate pant of her lungs searching for oxygen sending a sickening tingle down my spine at how unreal this all felt.

"My Queen." I heard a choked cry behind me as a woman I'd never met before rushed to Tamsin's side, falling to her knees. "Are you hurt?" she asked with a panic dripping from her voice. On closer inspection the woman didn't look much older than a girl, her laith frame and large blue eyes similar to Tamsin's - they almost looked like sisters, although the woman in front of me had pitch black hair, darker than any shade I think I've seen before. "I'm okay Eli-" she said, cut off by the sounds of her own gasps.

"What happened to her?" the woman's head snapped towards me, her eyes locking onto my own as she stared at me intensely, as if she was weighing my soul. "She got into a fight with Bo-" I stuttered. "And won might I add." Tamsin added quietly as the black haired Valkyrie held her in her lap - continuing her uncomfortable stare towards me. "The human tells the truth." she added before moving her stare down to Tamsin. "You do not have the strength to fight my Queen." she whispered as if she was trying to convince Tamsin off of a course of action I was unaware of. "We are Valkyrja Eli - we are warriors, we fight to the very last breath." she coughed, grabbing the side of her chest as her eyes continued to flitter around the room. unable to focus for more than a few seconds at a time as she continued to search for something. "We will destroy the succubus, she has insulted the Valkyrja and dishonourably attack our Queen." Eli seethed, her jaw clenching. "No!" Tamsin gasped, "The succubus must live - that is her curse." she whispered, her face contorting in pain. "Besides, I promised Kenzi I wouldn't kill her."

The dark haired Valkyrie obediently bowed her head "I will see to it that the Succubus lives, but first lets get you home - you need rest Tamsin." Eli frowned, running her hand through the white blonde locks of Tamsin's hair as clumps came away with her fingers before finally turning to acknowledge my presence as I awkwardly looked on. "Thank you for helping her - the Valkyrja will not forget your act of fealty to our Queen, human." the woman stoically spoke at me, rather than to me. "My name is Lisa." I growled, unable to accept the rudeness and insult in my own home. "Lisa." she commented, as if she was trying the word for the first time. "Eli." she replied, in reference to her own name. "Like the book."

Before I could respond the two women disappeared through the same portal of light I'd seen Tamsin travel through many times - only this time was different, something sat in my gut that told me I might never see Tamsin again. I wish I could say that I meant every word when I told Tamsin to leave and never return, I mean, at first I did, but now that I know deep down that she's dying - even I find myself praying for a miracle.


	8. Captured and De-Fae-ten

_Author's Note: __Ml33tninja__ - In response to your valid criticism, Bo hasn't done a one-eighty, I can only hope I've made it apparent from the beginning that whilst Tamsin is Dark and Bo is technically light (although evident she has Dark blood.) and whilst they are stuck in their hatred for each other, they can on occasion be civil for the sake of Kenzi, seeing as they both adore her more than anything else in the world - but ultimately they are arch enemies at this point and any respite from that will always be short lived. Secondly, Anthony was never a 'main' character, again I hope I made that clear with how little dialogue and description I gave to him, he does have his purpose and you will see him again in the story. His death was needed to take the story in the direction it's going to be going in - I only hope everything will piece together once we've got further into the story and I can only apologise if you or any of the other faithful readers of this fiction feel cheated by the way this is moving. To everyone who reviews this fiction whether it be negative or positive I just want to give you a big massive thank you and shout out for taking the time out to write something. Always love to see new reviews on my stories!_

I woke up splayed across the floor in a damp and dark room, I tried to focus my eyes, willing myself to work out where I was as I stretched my stiff and achy legs. '_This is the last time I drink Trick's Elderberry Smash._' I thought as the pounding in my head grew in intensity as I tried to move - before the pain shooting down my arms made me aware of the shackles around my wrists being pulled painfully taut towards the ceiling through a pulley system, forcing my wrists and arms to take my weight as it hauled me off the floor and onto my tip toes. "Wow, things must have gotten real kinky last night - you can let me down now?" I called to whoever was lurking in the shadows, with each passing second I was becoming more unnervingly convinced that this wasn't the result of a drunken one night stand.

"Ah Bo, my favourite little succuslut - I haven't seen you since Dyson mauled you half to death to save the Dark… that must of sucked ass." the voice called to me from the dark crevice of the room as I tried to force my eyes to focus on their figure. "Can you imagine? I don't know how the Light have the gall to still call her their chosen one." I heard another female voice agree from my other side as I frantically turned to see who was there.

"What's your endgame Bo? Save the girl from the prophecy and then what? Rise to her destined throne? Fulfill your own camp fire legends. You were not made to rule over the Heavens and Earth, you were a last ditch effort to free the damned souls of Hell. You deserve to _burn with your father_." the voice aggressively spat, pushing my anger over the edge "Oh you're gonna regret that." I laughed as I attempted to inhale their chi - but all I could taste was the familiar black plumage that choked me when I attempted to drain Tamsin - causing me to choke and splutter, I felt the wind move as one of my assailants moved quickly towards me, I felt them land a headbutt on my nose - cracking the bone and causing it to begin trickling with blood which sent my senses into overdrive from the pain '_This isn't right - something's wrong'_ I thought. Before I could play Guess Who as to who my assailants were, painfully bright light filled the room as someone flicked on the switch.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust as the light burned at my retinas - telling me I'd been held captive for a lot longer than just twenty-four hours. "How long have I been here?" I called out to whoever was there as the blood continued to drip onto the floor, still half blinded by the light which was now forcing me to squint. "Around about a month, disorientating isn't it?" the other woman's voice whispered in my ear from the back of my shoulder as I felt her fingers trace down my naked shoulder. "We needed you incapacitated to figure out what we were going to do - I don't know why you're trying to stop fate from taking it's course Bo, we all want the same thing here, one united Fae." the smoky voice continued from behind me. "But at what cost? The cost of an innocent little girl's life? I won't see made up legends destroy her life they way they have done mine. Not my Kenzi." I growled and snapped my head as I felt the warm breath of my assailant grow closer before they stepped into my eyeline, allowing me to see them.

"Eli I should have known you'd be behind this, but Evony? Why the hell would you want the Fae aligned as one? You'll lose your place as leader of the Dark?" I queried as she gave me that familiar knowing smirk. "I have led the Dark for centuries before you were even born dear, once the Fae is aligned no one person shall govern the Fae - but rather a council. Think 'Una Mens' but with half a heart." she explained "This is the natural order of things." pulling a chair to sit in front of me as Eli remained standing, her arms crossed as she stood a pure reflection of Tamsin, so obviously her little sister. "Is somebody going to get me a robe or something? I'm kind of naked." I finally surmised as Eli smirked towards me, my restraints simply vanishing from my hands with a flick of her wrist as she threw a robe at me.

I sank to the floor with a thud as the shooting pain in my ribs turned into a white hot fire every time I moved, finally looking at my body to see the dark purple marks decorate my skin, quickly deciding they were a concern for later as I hauled myself to my knees and threw the robe on to give me some decency. "If a council is what you're after, what is Kenzi and Tamsin's purpose in all of this?" I cut to the chase, unsure of what it was that was being explained to me. "Kenzi and Tamsin are the Key of Ragnarok, separate they are powerful - but together, they are unstoppable." Eli warmly smiled at the thought her big sister in love, before quickly narrowing her eyes back at me "Their love will unite the Fae… How long did you think we would go without finding out the truth Bo?" she coldly asked, tilting her head as I felt her enter my mind and weigh up my soul as if she was testing to make sure I'd answer truthfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to calmly answer. "Lies!" Evony shouted, jumping out her seat to place her hand around my throat as the searing burning sensation took off the top layers of the skin, causing me to squeal in pain as I edged backwards "I hate being lied to Bo-bo, you know that." Evony whispered inches from my face as she moved my long dark hair out of my face. "Bo, we can play this game longer than you can - How long did you think we would go without finding out Kenzi is half Erinyes?" Eli asked again, before her eyes transfigured into the familiar sullen dark circles of the Valkyrja, Eli's power wasn't fear or doubt. It was truth, and staring into her vortex eyes I knew I wouldn't be able to resist the words that would inevitably fall out of my mouth.

"I knew as soon as she touched my skin for the first time, Succubi and Erinyes are symbiotic. Succubi suck the emotion and chi from others, Erinyes give it limitlessly - they have the ability to make others feel what they want them to feel, they have a neverending source of Chi. I didn't think anyone would know until she was eighteen, until she fully inherited her powers. Even then, if I take her far away where no-one can find her, maybe she won't even know about her powers. She'll be able to live a normal life." I muttered, wide eyed as I stared into those dark circular gates to Hell, powerless to refuse to answer her question. "Is that why you've been feeding her lies about the Queen?" Eli pushed further, tilting her head as she crept into the most silent sworn secret corners of my mind. "If Kenzi refuses Tamsin as her mate - Tamsin will die and Kenzi will be free, I will do what is necessary to protect Kenzi from that _monster._" I growled, trying to fight the revenance Eli held over me as Evony stared at me with intent.

"_If I die, you understand that your chance of eternal rest will die with me, Succubus?_" A rasping voice reached my ears as Eli quickly stopped her ministrations to face the door, as I looked up to see a shadow in the open doorway. "Tamsin?" I asked as she moved closer, using a staff to balance her steps as she edged closer and closer until the light shone brightly on her enough for me to see how sick she was, her hair thin, her face so gaunt and tired. She looked as if she was walking up the garden path to knock on Death's door. "Out of your chair." Eli commanded Evony as she rolled her eyes and stood up from the seat. "Enough with the dramatics Grandma, can you hurry up and get over here? We've kind of got things to do." Evony said, throwing her hands in the air as Tamsin looked up and scowled at her, finally sitting in the chair with a sigh before she faced me. "Hi Bo." she lazily smiled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked with uncertainty, "I'm dying. Ironic, isn't it?" Tamsin said, cocking her head as she pointed the end of her staff in my direction. "It would appear as if you're winning, aren't you Succubus?" she smiled, before jabbing me with the end of the wood, knocking the wind out of me slightly as I sputtered. "You seem awfully serene about that? What happened to 'Tamsin, Fearless Warrior Queen of the Valkyrja - fight to the death for the right of an honorable afterlife.' she was just a peach, don't you think?" I asked her as she narrowed her eyes slightly, weighing me up. "You took away the sunshine of my life, Kenzi is half Erinyes which explains why we always seem to get along just fine around her - especially when she's unwittingly controlling our emotions… Now that she hates me and doesn't wish to see me, thanks to you - I'm slowly starving to death. Not much of an 'honorable warrior death' huh?" Tamsin sighed, leaning backwards in her chair before turning to notice the presence of the two women who hadn't left. "You two can wait outside, me and Bo-bo here need to talk." she scowled, waving her hand dismissing the two of them before Eli could pipe up to protest.

"I'll be right outside the door Tamsin, just call for me if you need anything." Eli whispered close to Tamsin's ear, resting a hand on her shoulder before stepping away with Evony. "Starving to death? So you feed off of Kenzi is what you mean? God Tamsin, how long are you going to keep this hero facade up for? It's bad enough they think that you actually love the girl but now that we know she's just dinner to you - that makes it so much more sinister!" I shouted at her, quickly lowering my voice as the effort caused my ribs to burn from the movement. "Listen here bitch, you will never understand what it is me and Kenzi share. Why do you think she is so heartbroken?" Tamsin prompted me, "Oh I don't know, maybe because she's mourning her father!" I growled back, watching as Tamsin leaned her head back to laugh before staring at me incredulously. "God Bo, when god handed out brains you really did take a second heart didn't you? Me and Kenzi are bonded, we are constantly linked -albeit Kenzi hasn't quite figured that out yet- without me she is driving herself insane and exhausted! You've caused her to hate me, to hate the part of herself where my soul lives. She is my soulmate - her joy and happiness sustains me, but seeing as you took all of that away, you're destroying us both you fucking idiot." Tamsin quietly hissed. "And here's the best part Bo, here's the part I've been saving till last. You're REALLY going to love this!" Tamsin shouted before breaking into a coughing fit and grabbing the sides of her chest. "You've been here for a week Bo, haven't you wondered why you haven't healed properly yet? Even without a feed your body should heal itself quickly shouldn't it?" Tamsin prompted me as I finally wondered why it was my body hadn't regenerated itself. "...I can see those two neurons you call a brain behind your eyes firing back and forth at each trying to find an answer so let me help you out, you're half Succubus and she's half Erinyes. She's the ying to your yang, the exact opposite powers to a Succubus - her happy energy sustains you just as much as it does me - if not more, if I die - she will be eternally lost and broken without me - you won't be able to sustain yourself from her aura, you'll starve slowly without it, until no amount of chi can quench that thirst deep in your throat, except you won't die like me, you'll go insane like a rabid dog and there won't be a valkyrie on this plane who will put you out of your misery, eventually the link between your soul and body will detach but without a valkyrie there to guide you? You'll simply wander outside the gates of Valhalla for the rest of eternity." she smiled sweetly, leaning forward to face me as I couldn't hide the anger from my face. "But, I've found it in the depths of my heart to reach a compromise." she finished.

I leaned closer, eye to eye with her as she smiled that sickly sweet smile that sent an evil chill down my spine. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't let you hurt her. She's my everything." I growled. "On the contrary succubus - let's think about this for a second? As much as we might not see eye to eye there are some things I think we can agree on." she mused. "And what might they be?" I asked incredulously.

"Kenzi must not find out about her powers until she is older, much much older." Tamsin mused. "Okay… I guess I agree with that." I added, "What's this arrangement you have in mind?" I finished. "I haven't allowed you to die for how many years now? A thousand? Two thousand? Can you even remember?" she smirked. "You know that all I want is to move on from this world and have peace and rest, there was a time when I wanted immortality in this world and would give anything to achieve it - but succubi have short lifespans for a reason. We are creatures of love not logic, we aren't supposed to live for centuries. Watching everyone we hold dearest perish before us." I thought aloud, thinking of what I have learned over my too many years on this earth. "I'm prepared to make you a deal Bo, I give you my blood oath that I will never, ever let harm come to Kenzi - even at the cost of my own life if you promise to tell Kenzi the truth about what happened with me and her father, then you will go from her life and leave her alone until she joins Fae world." she spoke slowly. "In return, the next time you die - I will grant you passage to Valhalla myself instead of casting you back to Earth." she finished.

I wish I could say I immediately refused the offer, that Kenzi meant more to me than my own eternal peace, but I hesitated, I paused as the words span around my head. "How do I know you won't brainwash her?" I asked, carefully tiptoeing around the edge of an answer. "You're connected to her to Bo, like I said, she's half Erinyes - you feed off of her neverending aura, if she began to hate you - you would sense it." she reasoned, tilting her head as if she was attempting to empathise with my decision. "Upon her eighteenth birthday, when she becomes a part of our world - if she wants you to be a part of her life I will not do anything to stop it, but you can't be around her whilst she's still so young and impressionable. I'm sorry Bo, but you're poisoning her. I'm dying Bo and I don't have much time left, if I go - she will be lost forever and in turn - you will fulfill your father's legend, _Wanderer_. So do this for Kenzi and let her know a happy, normal childhood away from our conflict, and in return I will walk you to Valhalla myself when the time comes." she offered, holding her hand out as the tears began to stream down my face as I weighed up my options.

It might seem insane signing away the chance to watch over Kenzi's childhood in return for my _own_ death, but until you have lived more lifetimes than you can begin to count, each one having to watch the people you love dearest die and go to Heaven. You begin to grow more than envious, you grow desperate. "Fine!" I agree, sniffling as I wrap my arms around my knees and pull them closer to my body as I thought about what I'd just done. "I give you my word Bo, I will make sure she has a happy, normal childhood and when she joins our world - if she wants you in her life, I won't interfere, we've both fought for so long over what's best for Kenzi - it's time for us to both back off and let her just be a normal kid." she said as I nodded in agreement, before shaking her hand as she called for her sister. "You will go to Kenzi and explain what really happened with me and her father and then you will stay away from her until she is of age. It's the best thing for her Bo." she frowned.

Eli approached the side of her, resting her hand on her shoulder to let her know she was there. "Take Bo somewhere she can feed and rest, help her get cleaned up." Tamsin whispered before patting her sister on the hand. Standing slowly and unsteadily on her staff as she headed back to her quarters to rest. "Tam let me help you back to bed." Eli suggested, putting her hands underneath her arms as she wobbled a little more violently. "I'll be fine, I just- I just need to go and rest." Tamsin trailed off as she collapsed in front of me, falling to her hands and knees as Eli begin to panic and call for help, more valkyries than I can count piled into the room and helped Tamsin up, insistingly carrying her as deep breathes took over her chest as if she was trying to stake claim to oxygen her lungs just wouldn't accept. "I hope you have a plan succubus, otherwise you have a fate much worse than death to face." Eli growled at me before following the valkyries carrying Tamsin out of the room.

'A plan.' I thought, _'I need a plan.'_


	9. Fae-mily

_Author's Note: Anon - Thank you for the heads up about the last chapter, I don't have a beta for this story so I appreciate the tip - anything to improve my writing style is a bonus so for anyone else who found the grammatical structure a little confusing I hope it's a little easier to read now! Thanks for all of your reviews guys! (Sidenote - if anyone would like to beta this story, send me a PM and we can talk!) _

Kenzi's tenth birthday crept around eventually, months had passed since I saw either Tamsin or Bo, I was almost certain that Tamsin must have died. As much of a relief as it was to get back to some kind of normality I don't think things will ever be the same. Kenzi is different now.

I blamed it on Anthony's death, I willed myself to believe that the bubbly, happy little girl I once knew would slowly come back to me but she was darker now. She was still Kenzi, but it was like something was missing. This invisible quality I couldn't quite put my finger on. Like I said, I blamed it on Anthony's death - but deep down, that niggling little voice in the deepest depths of my mind told me a different truth, she was different now without Tamsin. Don't get me wrong, I know Kenz missed Bo too, but Tamsin was always the light of her life. As much as it pains me to admit.

The morning of Kenzi's birthday was different than the others, she didn't come bounding down the stairs silently searching for that familiar white envelope, she didn't witter on incessantly for weeks about what kind of party she wanted to throw, it was like the flickering flame behind her eyes had dwindled into nothing but embers.

"Kenzi - do you want to tell me what's going on?" I finally asked her as she pushed the food around her plate, slightly disappointed that even my special birthday breakfast didn't perk her up.

"I miss her Momma and I don't think I'm supposed too." she finally broke, her voice holding more conviction than what it should be capable of at such a young and tender age.

"Who do you miss sweetie? Tamsin or Bo?" I asked earnestly, hoping to forge a bond with my daughter out of the fires of pain and anguish that those two had brought into our world.

"Both of them. I miss Dad, I miss my friends Mom." Kenzi weeped softly, refusing to allow her small frame to give into the pain she'd been carrying.

"_Hey, I'm here kid - don't worry._" I heard a familiar voice, I prayed it was Tamsin - even if she only came today. I knew it was quite possibly one of the only things that would bring Kenzi out of depths of herself she hid in, but the voice belonged to someone else.

"Bo-bo?!" Kenzi shouted wildly as she turned to see the brunette behind her, a tiny spark behind her eyes reignited as she ran and jumped into her arms. "I didn't know why you left! I thought Tamsin had got you!" Kenzi sobbed, pulling the woman into her grasp, scared that if she let go Bo might suddenly disappear again.

"Kenzi - there's something I need to talk to you about, I did a bad thing and even when adults do a bad thing, they have to apologise." Bo explained gently as Kenzi's body stiffened with uncertainty, breaking my heart as I wondered what more these creatures could possibly do to turn our frayed world upside down.

"I swear to god Bo, I've had it up to here with this shit." I growled, storming towards her as I pulled Kenzi behind my legs to confront the succubus.

"I know - I know and I'm sorry, Lisa. I really, really am sorry. I promise you - you're not going to have any trouble from me or Tamsin, can we sit down and I'll explain everything." she offered, her eyes softening as she leaned in to touch my arm.

"Don't you touch me. I know what you do, I'm not the stupid human you think I am." I growled.

Bo pursed her lips to reply as if she was trying to find a way to calm me down without using her powers, until I felt a small hand slip into my own. Giving my palm a reassuring squeeze that seemed to release all the anger and tension in my body. "It's okay Mom, let her talk." Kenzi nodded, taking me back slightly as I looked down at my little girl, deciding I was powerless to refuse her on her birthday.

"Okay." I agreed, sitting down at the table as Kenzi joined me. "But whatever you say to Kenzi, you say in front of me." I acquiesced.

Bo moved to her chair and sat down at the table to face us, breathing in a large breath as she obviously contemplated the best way to depart the information she'd travelled all the way here to tell us.

"Kenz - do you remember when your dad died and I used my superpowers to help your mom? Do you remember what I told you?" Bo asked, shamefully hiding behind a very guilty look.

"Yeah, you told me Tamsin killed my dad and that I couldn't trust her because she wanted to hurt me too." Kenzi quietly admitted under my watchful gaze as I sat taken aback by her confession. As much as I disliked the arrogant blonde even I knew she would_ never _dream of hurting Kenzi.

"I lied to you Kenzi, I lied to protect you and I'm very, very sorry." Bo admitted, looking down in shame as if she wasn't able to face the look of disappointment etched on Kenzi's face.

"W-what do you mean you lied Bo-bo?" Kenzi tearfully asked behind a glassy gaze.

"Tamsin didn't kill your dad, I told you that she did because I was trying to protect you." she confessed "Plus - I was a little jealous. I didn't want to share you with her." Bo whispered.

"My husband died - and you thought you could just walk in here and play games with my grieving child for your own sick satisfaction?" I spat across the table, shaking with rage as I had to stop myself attempting to rip her throat out with my manicured talons.

"Why was you trying to protect me?" Kenzi asked as the stuttering tears finally turned into a betrayed sob.

"Because I didn't think Tamsin was good enough for you, I thought she would try to use you, because you're so special Kenzi. You're the most important girl in the entire universe to me." Bo pleaded, trying to make a child see the world from her point of view.

"You lied to me. You're a liar!" Kenzi screeched, shaking in my arms as I pulled her into my embrace - the dams she'd built around her broken heart clearly caving in as Bo lowered her head in shame. "If Tamsin didn't hurt my dad then who did!" Kenzi shouted, unable to comprehend that sometimes things happen and there's no one to blame. Something I too had to come to terms with over the last few months.

"No one did sweetie, your dad was very, very sick and Tamsin gave him extra time so that he could be with you on your birthday, but it was his time to go and Tamsin had to take him to Heaven." Bo explained slowly and softly, hoping her words would somehow sooth Kenzi's broken heart.

"You're lying! Someone hurt my dad! My dad would never just leave me!" venom dripped from Kenzi's words as her voice cut Bo like a knife, the mighty and powerful creature sat opposite me recoiled into something that looked woefully pitiful.

"Kenzi, please I'm sorry." Bo begged, as I noticed that whatever effect she was experiencing was a result of something Kenzi was doing. I looked down and what met my gaze was the most terrifying thing I've ever bore witness too. Kenzi's eyes were glazed over a deep and terrifying shade of red as a thousand years of memories suddenly poured through my skull and threatened to make my head explode.

"You're a liar Bo!" Kenzi continued to repeat as she refused to break her stare, the mighty woman in front of me crippled in pain under her gaze. "I know Kenzi, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please believe me." Bo cowered, reaching her hand across the table as her joints stiffened in a specific kind of pain I once used to be able to deliver with a mere thought myself.

Kenzi's stare flickered for a moment with uncertainty as if she was drawn to something else, she reached her hand across the table with uncertainty and grasped Bo's palm. As if she knew Bo was trying to show her something.

Blue mist flew freely from Bo's skin to Kenzi's as my petite daughter relaxed and the choking atmosphere of pain and suffering lifted from the room.

"I forgive you." Kenzi choked as the blue mist cooled the raging inferno inside of her. "I love you Bo-bo, and I forgive you but I want you to leave. We can't be friends any more." Kenzi weeped, retracting her hand as the succubus slumped to the table defeated.

"I love you too Kenz, and I'm sorry I lied to you, but know that wherever you are in the world, no matter whatever happens. I will always love you the most, I will always have your back, okay?" Bo freely cried as Kenzi quietly nodded before running upstairs, clearly needing some space.

"_I see you kept your end of the bargain, it's time for me to keep mine. I give you my blood oath Bo - that next time you die, I will walk you to the gates of Valhalla myself._" the voice announced from behind me as I turned to see the familiar face of the valkyrie, back to her normal appearance as she sat down next to me, all three of us at the table.

"I don't care about that end of the bargain Tamsin, just keep to your word and take care of her. This isn't over." Bo muttered with no emotion, as if a void inside of her had claimed whatever it was that kept her sane.

"You have my word." Tamsin nodded as Bo stood from the table and opened up a familiarly smokey rift - turning to look at me before she left. She stared at me as if a world of secrets had finally revealed themselve to her, for a moment I didn't think she'd say anything. I thought the last images I would have of her would be that cold and analysing stare.

"It was an honour to finally meet you properly Elisa, you have no idea how many times I have thought about you since the last time we met." Bo sadly smiled, before leaving through the rift.

I sat and pondered on Bo's words for a moment, trying to drink everything in as thousands of years of knowledge coursed through every neuron of my mind.

"So, _Elisa_ - I take it you have better idea of the picture now?" Tamsin asked.

"My name is **Lisa**. Elisa died a long time ago, she died along with her sisters. I made my choices, Tamsin." I acknowledged as I tried to find a point between the past and present to reconcile the two, everything still a little foggy. "Tell me everything you know, Tamsin. I need to hear it from somebody else's lips to know I've not finally gone insane." I reasoned.

"The Erinyes were a damned race, symbiotic to the Succubi." Tamsin began to explain. "There were quiet whispers thousands of years ago that the Erinyes were the daughters of Tyr himself, the God of War. Immortal creatures sworn to maintain the balance between Dark and Light." she continued, pushing her long white locks behind her head, twiddling with the zipper on the sleeve of her blue leather jacket.

"We were so, so lonely Tamsin, everyone we loved _died_." I recounted, pulling my hand to my mouth as if the words tumbling out belonged to somebody else's existence. '_Not mine. No. I'm human._' I pleaded with myself.

"The damned daughters of Tyr, a gift from the gods themselves to the Fae and Human races. Beautiful women who gave their love freely, angels who could settle battles with the blink of an eye, relieve the pain of the worthy with the brush of a thumb, alter the perception of their enemies with the flick of a hand. They were the ultimate peacekeepers of the universe, but fuck - I'll be damned to get on the wrong side of them. Erinyes had the ability to afflict a pain not of this world upon their enemies - with just a glance of their eyes" Tamsin quietly continued, as if she was leading up to a point which she wouldn't be able to turn back from.

"Wh-what happened Tamsin? It's like I have a thousand people's memories in my head." I asked with confusion as stray thoughts kept wandering to the forefront - the great fires of Pompeii, the Christian culling in Rome, genocides, battles, the falling of cities, the Great Library of Alexandria.

"The damned daughters of Tyr, they gave their love freely in exchange for the pain of the suffering. Their peacekeeping came at a great personal sacrifice, like the Succubi - they were creatures of love not logic. They were not built to live forever, cursed to watch their loved ones die whilst they themselves must live eternally. Maintaining the balance of the universe, relieving the pain of the suffering." Tamsin recalled, rubbing the side of her temple as if she was reconciling conflict inside of herself.

"Tamsin - what happened to me?" I reasoned.

She shuffled in her chair uncomfortably, unable to meet my gaze. "You were their Queen, Elisa. You were the last of the Erinyes." she whispered so quietly I didn't think I heard her correctly.

"What do you mean the last?" I reasoned again, unable to process how surreal this all was.

"The Erinyes were a cursed race Elisa, immortal maidens who could never fall in love without the knowledge that their chosen one would die before them, they were a sisterhood of tortured souls. A gift too great for the Earth. However there was a way out, only Erinyes could draw Erinyes blood. So you made me the biggest sacrifice of them all Elisa." Tamsin sadly frowned. "They were so lonely Elisa. You set them free." the blonde sighed.

"Tamsin, I swear to god - stop speaking in riddles and answer me straight. What happened?" I said frantically, waiting for her to confirm a constant truth I once knew.

"The Erinyes became a paradox. Angels gifted from the Heavens to maintain the balance between good and evil but the pain and loneliness drove them insane, Erinyes blood is both an equal mixture of Dark and Light. Some began to align themselves and fight for a side rather than quell the war like they were supposed too. They were a cursed race Elisa, hellbent on returning home to Valhalla to see their loved ones again. You had no choice but to do what you did, Fate herself knew that. All nine worlds depended on you too fulfill your duties to maintain the balance." Tamsin reassured me as if she read my mind, well - I suppose I knew she could read my mind. I started to panic as the truth I'd pushed aside for millenias bubbled to the surface.

"I slaughtered them all, didn't I?" I choked out a sob, remembering the sisters I once knew.

"They begged you for death Elisa, you did them a favour - trust me." Tamsin quickly added. "You put them out of their misery, they got to return to Valhalla to be with their loved ones. Whilst you silently swore to guard over the universe for all of eternity - alone without your sisters. The last of the Erinyes." Tamsin sadly smiled, as if she somehow admired me, as if she was recounting a story she'd heard a thousand times.

"Why did I forget? How did I forget? I'm human." I repeated, shaking my head as I furiously fought away the memories of an eternal lifetime, the loneliness. _Oh god I was so lonely. _

"Do you remember who I am?" Tamsin asked me with uncertainty, as she stared into my eyes, searching my mind for an answer I was silently aware of. "No, no I don't Tamsin." I lied, hoping she would drop the subject.

"It was said that the Queen of the Valkyrja and the last Queen of the Erinyes, would forge a bond in glorious battle. An unbreakable bond that would lead the prophecies of Ragnarok to unfold." Tamsin whispered very quietly, as she recounted memories with me that seemed too old to be ours.

"I've met you before, a long time ago." I finally admitted. "You were so _young_ then. You were nothing more than a child." I recollected, remembering the Tamsin I once knew. The one in front of me looked exactly the same except her eyes were older and wiser now - the kind of eyes you can only find in a person that has seen the best and worst of humanity. Tamsin wasn't a child anymore, that was for sure.

"I was a kid, I thought I knew it all." Tamsin agreed, almost smiling at the memories. "I remember meeting you for the first time, two immortal Queens. I thought we were supposed to be soulmates - I thought that was the prophecy of Ragnarok." Tamsin reminisced. "But you knew better." the blonde sadly frowned.

"I was older Tamsin, I'd been alive since the birth of all nine worlds by the time the Gods created you. I knew it wasn't as simple as that - You people and your legends always were so vague." I laughed, causing Tamsin to join in with me as we shared a rare moment of humanity with each other.

"What happened Tamsin?" I urged her to continue as I hadn't yet acclimatised to my new memories enough to search through them coherently.

"An Erinyes can only die by Erinyes hands." Tamsin's lips curled into a deep frown.

"You'll have to be a little more specific." I pryed.

"We were on the battlefield during the Great War, I was trying to show off and impress you - a petulant Dark teenager convinced that if you saw me in full action you'd stop rejecting my advances." she smirked, before her eyebrows furrowed.

"I was too young to have all the power I had - too immature for it all. Of course, Bo - our little friend was there causing trouble. The light lauded her as their saviour, the Fae-girl who would lead the Light to victory and unite the Fae as one, for every Light soldier that fell she resurrected them using the chi of the Dark before we could take them to Valhalla. Legend said she would cheat death itself, and she was indeed kicking my sweet little ass that day." Tamsin laughed again, as if she was remembering a family reunion rather than a genocidal war.

"Well, until the Wolf betrayed her and switched to the Dark, giving us enough advantage to quell the battle, but I was hellbent on rage. I mean, I was Death incarnate - nobody beats me, right? An entire army of Valkyries at my disposal - what's a girl to do?" Tamsin awkwardly smiled. "I refused to take Bo to warrior's paradise, I am the Queen of the Valkyrja - choosing who lives and who dies is my innate birthright. Instead I resurrected her and vowed that she would walk the Earth for the rest of eternity to pay penance, but you pleaded with me to show the girl leniency." the blonde sighed. "You begged for her death, knowing what it was like for a creature of love to live an eternal life. You wouldn't have wished that fate on any Fae." Tamsin stammered slightly as she thought back to the events that lead next.

Keep going Tam, what happened?" I urged her as memories began to piece themselves together.

"You and I." she said slowly. "Me and you, I argued with you - foolishly. I told you she deserved the fate, you continued to try and bring me round, you tried to appeal to what was left of the childlike innocence I was quickly losing. Bo took advantage whilst we dropped our guards - she started pulling chi from you. A succubus and the Last Queen of the Erinyes - it was like a prize winning county pig at a chinese buffet. She knew you were a neverending supply of energy that she could use to win the war, I couldn't break the feeding stream. She was too strong." the blonde whimpered slightly as if she regretted it all, as if she wanted to go back and rewrite the wrongs of her past and make them right. "You were so much braver than me Elisa." Tamsin sniffed away a tear.

"The threat of having an endless source of energy for the succubitch to use to win the war was a risk that couldn't be taken - if Bo had somehow captured you, she would have won the war and the balance of the universe would of been doomed forever, so you did what a true Erinyes Queen would do. You died for the oath you swore to live by." Tamsin weeped as my eyebrows furrowed, still hazy about the whole thing.

Tamsin looked at me and huffed, obviously aware that I wasn't quite following. "I thought our unbreakable bond was to be soulmates - it wasn't. You found the place inside of yourself where you hid away all the pain an eternal life time brings, losing your entire sisterhood - at your own hands no less. Watching the people you love perish over an entire history of Earth. You dug deep inside of yourself and let that rage and pain flow free through your heart - and Bo drank it all in." Tamsin explained. "With an entire eternity of pain and rage coursing through her veins it subdued her long enough for my sisters to take her to Hecuba prison. You saved the fate of all our worlds." the blonde breathed.

Tamsin read the uncertainty on my face and continued with her recollections - jogging my memories. "After we took her to Hecuba, you told me that whilst you were alive - there'd always be the danger that she'd find a way to use you as a weapon against-" she paused to collect herself. "against the dark and against me." Tamsin recalled. "I tried to talk you out of it, there was always something about you that drew me too you. I was supposed to fall in love with the last of the Erinyes - but you were adamant that I needed to be protected, that one day I would have a bigger role to play in Ragnarok - so you sacrificed yourself to protect me, you grabbed my hands and gave me the last of the love you had to give, then you grabbed my dagger out of my belt and cut your own throat."

Tamsin sobbed as if she'd been transported back to that very day. "I tried to save you, I tried to give you my blood oath - my very life essence, but you refused. I got angrier and angrier with you, I couldn't understand why you wouldn't let me save you. I choose who lives and dies but there was nothing I could do to bring you back to life, your death was predestined. That was how the Erinyes race were supposed to die - with a bang rather than a whimper." Tamsin sniffed as she wiped the few rogue tears with the back of her sleeves, breathing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I begged you to come back to the world of the living with me, to come and be young with me forever as I walked your soul to the gates of Valhalla - It was more than losing someone I loved Elisa, I was losing my best friend and I just couldn't deal. Until you grabbed my face and stared in my eyes, you blinked and on the flutter of that eyelid you shared with me a story, a story that has been told for thousands of years since. A story that must always be told in it's original language." the blonde whimpered as she looked from the table in my eyes, silently begging me to remember what I told her that day.

"_...The wolf must go hungry if she is to spare the doe._" I whispered to her, squeezing her hands as tears exploded and cascaded down those pale cheeks.

"I was never the wolf Elisa, it was you. I was the doe you saved." Tamsin cried as my memories finally started to form a picture that was interpretable. "You told me Elisa, that the Wolf who spared the Doe would always be the start of my story - but it was up to me how to write the rest. I took you straight to Fate herself - she commended your heroism, so much so that she rewarded you with a gift you could only have dreamt of as an immortal." Tamsin smiled, gently squeezing my hand as my eyes flickered with uncertainty.

"What gift?" I asked as I vaguely remembered an echoed whisper of a promise from Fate herself.

"Fate granted you a mortal life, a chance to experience the world and it's infinite beauty as a mere mortal. The chance to love and be loved in return, the chance to have the children and family an immortal life would never have allowed." Tamsin grinned. "Fate sent your soul to Earth. I mean - I was excited for you sure, but I had to wait for three thousand years for your soul to be reborn into the world. It was destined that you would be born in a time when all nine worlds would need you the most."

Tamsin's blue eyes flickered with something, something that felt like a deep loneliness. "I came to see you on your eighteenth birthday but everything was different, I've been drawn to you for over three thousand years Elisa. Everything you have felt - I have felt, I was still half convinced that you were my soulmate, but when I came to see you on that birthday, you didn't know me anymore Lis. I was no one to you." the blonde frowned.

"What could the worlds possible need with me now Tamsin? I'm a mortal." I wondered aloud as she smiled softly at me, clearly thinking on the only person who could have such an effect on her.

"It's not what you can do now Elisa, it's what you gave ten years ago today. A daughter who will help bring peace to every corner. Ten years ago I felt a new soul enter the universe. A soul that called to me across every star and faraway galaxy between our worlds - it was then I realised it was Kenzi I was searching for - your daughter. I'd been drawn to her since my own birth. That day I saw her in the hospital, I pledged my blood oath to serve her for the rest of my life, the legends were right Elisa. I was born to rule alongside the last Queen of the Erinyes, but that's not you anymore. It's Kenz. The legends of the Key of Ragnarok came full circle Elisa - they began with you and they're ending with your daughter." Tamsin recalled as she stood from the table.

"I'm not Elisa anymore Tamsin - Elisa died along with her sisters. I am Lisa now." I said with conviction, I stared in her eyes as she solemnly bowed her head.

"You maybe Lisa now, but you will _always_ be the Wolf who saved the Doe. That is your legacy, Queen." Tamsin smirked as I threw a piece of balled up paper at her.

"It's your Royal Highness to you." I joked, causing her to laugh.

"Ta-tamsin." a small voice stuttered from the staircase, creeping down each step slowly and cautiously as Kenzi's frame finally came into view. "Is that really you?" she asked.

"Hi Kenz." Tamsin smiled, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as her three-hundred and sixty-four days of exile were now apparently over. "I missed you." the old god sobbed gently, wiping the tears from her eyes trying to hide her emotions.


	10. Fae-get Me Not

**Author's Note**: So sorry for the delay! Major writer's block with this story! However I'm back on track. Massive shout out to AnnaPaige79 for possibly being one of the best readers I've ever had out of any of the fictions I've wrote! Enjoy guys!

The full spectrum of emotion passed across Kenzi's face as she stood staring at the valkyrie who stood opposite me.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi whispered as tears threatened to spring from her eyes, "I'm _so_ so sorry Tamsin." she whimpered, a year's worth of anger finally bursting free from her heart and paving the way for something new.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Tamsin reassured her, glancing back to me for confirmation that it was okay to approach my daughter. I nodded, giving her my permission as she tearfully mouthed a silent '_Thank you_' to me. "It's okay Kenz." the blonde said, stifling a sob as she practically ran towards my daughter, pulling her into the tightest of hugs as Kenzi finally fell apart in her arms, squeezing her back equally tight.

"I thought you were a bad person, I didn't know what happened." Kenzi explained as a pale, perfectly manicured hand found it's way to the back of her head, stroking her long dark curls.

"I was a bad person Kenzi, I was a bad person until I found you." Tamsin admitted, unable to lie to my daughter. "You're the sunshine of my life Kenz. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, okay?" Tamsin promised.

"Okay." Kenzi accepted, loosening her iron tight grip on her valkyrie.

"Do you know what today is? I think it might be something important but I can't remember?" Tamsin playfully asked with faux-confusion.

"It's my birthday Tam! You're here for my birthday!" Kenzi shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really?! I just thought it was the Festival of Aventine Diana today!" Tamsin teased, beaming her brightest smile towards the girl. "Go upstairs and get ready Kenz, you've got a party to go to!"

Kenzi grinned and nodded her head furiously as she ran upstairs to pick an outfit that I was fairly certain would consist of a ballerina tutu and Hulk Hogan t-shirt.

"Actually - Kenzi didn't want a party this year so I didn't plan one ahead." I muttered as Tamsin turned to face me.

"I didn't think you would." she sighed. "I went ahead and planned one anyway, sent some invitations out to the kids in her class." she smiled at her own ingenuity. "Just a McDonalds party this year, I didn't want to put too much pressure on her." she further explained.

"How considerate of you." I rolled my eyes.

"There's something else I need to tell you Lisa." she remarked, suddenly stoic again.

"I don't think there's anything else you can say today that would surprise me, shoot." I forced a laugh, trying to convince myself of the truth of the statement more than Tamsin, something about how stiff her demeanor was now frightened me.

"This is the last birthday I'm going to spend with Kenzi until she's eighteen, she wanted something very particular this year, something extra special that was even a big stretch for me to get, and there was only one way I could get it for her." she frowned, shaking off what looked like a thinly veiled look of sorrow.

"What did you do Tamsin?"

"Something for you both." she pondered aloud, nodding her head slightly. "I'm giving you her back Lisa. I'm giving Kenzi the normal childhood she needs." she sighed. "I have today with her, and then I must go from her life until she's eighteen."

"Tamsin, I'm not going to ask you again - what did you do?!" I growled, taking note of the severity and bluntness of her words.

"I get Kenzi what she wants the most for her birthday every year, and this birthday she wanted something impossible, something she's wanted more than anything every day for the last year, so I made a trade with the Norne - you remember her right, **Elisa**?" she half smirked, knowing that memories from a previous life which I was so desperately pushing below the surface were still rushing through my mind.

"As in the wicked witch?" I frowned.

"Bingo."

"What did you trade Tamsin?"

"Her love." she quickly replied. "At the stroke of midnight tonight, Kenzi will forget who I am, she'll fall asleep and wake up tomorrow and not remember a thing about me or Bo. I cannot see her again until she's mine." she trailed off into a whisper, the next eight years painfully apparent in her gaze.

"She could never just forget you, you've been her world since before she could even talk." I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out how this was all possible.

"She won't be the only one forgetting things Lisa, you won't remember me either, not until we meet again." she sadly smiled. "I find it's a recurring theme with our friendship, you always seem to forget me _just_ as things are getting interesting." she laughed.

"Why are you doing this for us?" I confusedly asked, Tamsin always had a habit of treating everyone other than Kenzi with contempt, I couldn't understand why she would do something for _me_.

"Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, I knew you better than I've ever known anyone in my life and when you died, it suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, for three thousand years Elisa I couldn't **breathe**." she exasperatedly sighed. "When I found you again, you didn't know me any more. I stared into your eyes and the person looking back wasn't my friend, she was just a stupid, clueless eighteen year old girl who wanted to go backpacking to see ancient ruins in faraway countries, ancient ruins she saw the birth of thousands of years before. I despised you Lisa, I waited three thousand years for you to come back to me but you never did, until I realised you were never mine in the first place, it was always Kenzi. It was Kenzi I was drawn too. This is my way of making peace with the past, you gave me Kenzi - so now I'm giving you the life you always wanted. It's not the fairest of trades, but it's the least I can do." she frowned. "I once knew a Wolf who saved a Doe, she was brave, she was kind and she was older than time itself. I'm doing this for her, I'm doing this for **Elisa**." she lowered her voice, making it clear that who I was before and who I am now are two very separate people.

"I'm ready! Can we go?!" I heard a higher pitched voice shout from the bottom of the stairs, fighting to get her Converse's on as my predictions of a tutu and Hulk Hogan t-shirt combination were accurate.

"Sure kid, everyone will be there soon!" Tamsin eagerly replied, opening her arms for a hug as Kenzi happily obliged. "I just hope today doesn't end." Tamsin quietly added, too quiet for Kenzi to hear.

. . . . . .

Kenzi had rushed to open her presents one by one excitedly, but I knew she was secretly searching for a white envelope. The envelope she'd came to recognise Tamsin by, but it was strangely missing - although she hid her disappointment well.

"Tamsin, do you think Billy Henderson likes me?" Kenzi asked quietly, staring up at her whilst the other kids ran off to play.

"Of course he likes you! Do you like him?" Tamsin pressed, sinking further into her seat so she was at eye level with Kenzi.

"I love him, he's going to be my boyfriend one day" she grinned, playing with the hair bow he gave her for her birthday. "but don't worry Tamsin, I'll always love you the most." she nodded reassuringly.

"God I hope so, please try not to forget." Tamsin muttered quietly as Kenzi ran off to play with the other kids.

"Where's this impossible birthday present then?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

"It's coming a day late, she'll wake up to it tomorrow. You both will." Tamsin forced a smile, sipping the McDonalds cup in front of her it as it occurred to me that for anyone else in the restaurant, it looked as if I was having a conversation with myself. "Billy Henderson better take good care of her." Tamsin frowned, staring at the taller boy as Kenzi melted trying to impress him.

"I'll make sure he does, I am her mother after all." I hastened to add, annoyed at how blaise she always seemed to be about my parenting skills.

. . . . . . . .

"Mom I don't want to go to bed, it's my birthday!" Kenzi whined as the credits rolled on the Edward Scissorhands VHS she insisted on watching with Tamsin on the sofa.

"If you don't go to bed, you won't be able to wake up to your birthday present tomorrow dude." Tamsin interjected, surprisingly siding with me.

"Dude, you're not supposed to agree with Mom. You're supposed to be the Edward to my Kevin." Kenzi sat slack jawed, equally surprised that Tamsin had agreed with me. "Which reminds me, can I take you to show and tell too? You can show the other kids your wings! I'll be the coolest kid at school!" she grinned, leaning over to hug her older best friend.

"I think I'm more the Edward to your Kim." Tamsin forced a laugh, the joke going over Kenzi's head as the blonde's face settled on a look of ponder as if she was drawing comparisons from the plot.

"Will you at least sleepover? We can watch Edward Scissorhands again?" Kenzi tried to win her over.

"I have to go buddy, valkyrie stuff to do." Tamsin winked.

"Kenzi, say goodnight to Tamsin and go to bed. You have a big surprise to wake up to, remember." I laughed as I walked over, kissing Kenzi on the crown of her dark curly hair before she frowned and finally gave in.

"Promise we can hang out soon? I missed you Tam." Kenzi whispered as her arms clung around Tamsin's neck in a tight embrace.

"I'm never, ever going to be far away dude, you just let me know when you want to hang out and I'll be here in a heartbeat, okay?" the blonde began to cry, holding Kenzi tighter. "We'll always be best friends right?" Tamsin asked, loosening her hug as she wiped away stray tears.

"I'll always love you the most Tamsin." Kenzi laughed, kissing her cheek as she walked towards the staircase. "Night dude, I'll miss you when you go." Kenzi sadly smiled, before making her way to bed.

"I'm going to put Kenzi to bed, can you stick around for a while? I think we should talk." I quietly commented, not really making eye contact with the woman on my sofa as she dried her tears quietly.

"It's 11pm, you can have me for the next hour and then I have to go." she smiled sadly.

"Okay well, make yourself at home - not that you normally don't or whatever." I nodded towards her before climbing the stairs.

. . . . . .

I tucked Kenzi in bed and sat with her for a few minutes, guessing with her what her big surprise might be before her sleepy yawns signalled that it was time for me to go back downstairs.

I climbed down the steps one by one, suddenly feeling the presence of someone else in my home.

Nerves gripped my throat and threatened to take my legs from underneath me as I secretly wondered for a moment what kind of creature might be downstairs, waiting to take Kenzi away. I guess that's one of the downsides of an infinity of memories, knowing every terrible creature out there who could harm what's left of my family.

"Shh, shh she's coming." I heard Tamsin whisper.

I flew down the last few stairs as the fight and defend instincts crept in, grabbing an umbrella from the bottom of the stairs, prepared to fight anyone who tried to step towards my daughter.

"You better tell me what's going on right now." I growled towards Tamsin and I held the umbrella like a bat.

She rolled her eyes at me, sitting back down on the sofa and crossing her legs as gave me her signature bored look. "Firstly, eavesdropping isn't cute and secondly, turn around and find out." she sighed.

I slowly lowered my umbrella as I stared at her perplexed, uncertain about what was waiting behind me in the kitchen as I slowly turned around, my heart beating faster.

"A-Anthony?" I croaked, seeing the familiar figure of my husband standing in the kitchen - his face softening into that familiar smile, his hands pushing his glasses to his forehead as he stepped closer to support me as my legs threatened to give way underneath me. "Anthony is it you? Please say it is." I began to violently sob, pressing myself against his embrace as I leaned into his stubbly neck, breathing in the scent that was so recognisably him.

"It's me, it's me baby." he laughed, stroking my now dark brown bob as he gently rocked me in his arms. "This is new?" he laughed, playing with my hair.

"I thought it made me look younger, you know what they say about cutting a man right out of your hair." I laughed too, tracing each feature of his face so delicately, so afraid that this was a dream and he might disappear in front of me. "What is this? How are you here?" I sniffled, my arms wrapped clingily around his neck.

"I traded Kenzi's love for his life with the Norne." Tamsin quietly interjected. "He's here for good, I took a lesson from a very annoying succubus, some prophecies are supposed to be broken." she added.

"Th-thank you, I don't know how I can repay you." I sobbed, pulling Tamsin into a hug as her frame stiffened awkwardly underneath my touch.

"Just take care of Kenzi, and make sure that Billy Henderson doesn't get too close to her." she laughed, stiffly patting my back as I let go of her.

"How exactly do we explain all of this to our friends and family, I've been gone for a year?" Anthony asked, scratching the stubble on his cheek as the longingness to be at his side was too much to avoid, pressing myself against his body.

"At the stroke of midnight, everything changes. No one will remember what happened, you'll live your happy, ordinary, normal,_ human _life but none of you will remember me until we meet again, it'll be like time has been rewritten." she sadly frowned.

"Will we meet again?" I asked her, almost hopefully.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see me around Lis, maybe sooner than you plan on." she forced a smile, hiding the sorrow in her heart at the prospect of eight years without Kenzi. "We'll meet again, on Kenzi's eighteenth birthday - that's when you'll remember me again." she explained, leaning against the table as she slowly edged towards the door.

"Will Kenzi remember when she see's you too?" I asked.

"Unless what they say about love causing miracles, I don't think so. I'll have to win her love all over again, sucks for me." she forced a laugh. "It's 11.30pm guys, I should really get going - in half an hour I'll just be a strange woman in your house." she sighed.

"You've always been the strange woman in our house Tamsin." Anthony laughed, pulling me against him tighter.

"I wouldn't want to be anything else." she laughed, playing with Kenzi's lion teddy which sat on the counter. "Would it be okay if I kept this? As a memento?" Tamsin asked, her lips trembling as she tried to hold something deep and profound back, pressing the fluffy lion to her heart, the same one she gave Kenzi ten years ago.

"Keep it, you can give it her back one day." I offered, stepping forward to hug the blonde once again as she immediately stiffened. "I'm not the person I once was, we don't know each other anymore Tamsin, but I know that there isn't anyone else who will ever love my daughter the way you do." I confessed, feeling her slowly relax into the embrace and almost reciprocate.

"I will always be bound to her, I always have been." she sniffed back tears. "I need to go anyway, valkyrie stuff to do." she winked, pulling away from my embrace to open the front door.

"You'll always be a part of the family, you know that don't you?" I concluded.

"Sure I do, but in half an hour - you won't." she laughed, walking off into the night as I felt Anthony's hand squeeze mine, reassuring me of his presence.

"Let's go to bed honey, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us tomorrow." he grinned, his figure holding me from behind as I closed my eyes, savouring the moment, wondering how I won't possibly remember this tomorrow morning.


	11. Everyone Needs a Fae-riend

It was the morning after my tenth birthday that the notes started, they were never threatening or strange, they seemed almost familiar - like they'd always been there, but they were always anonymous.

I woke up and made my way downstairs to the smell of bacon frying in the pan. "Morning Dad." I sluggishly called, sitting at the table as he piled the rashers onto a plate for the table.

"Morning Porkchop, sleep well?" he grinned, kissing the top of my thick dark hair as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be working on your car or something Dad?" I noted as he put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Your mother is still asleep so I thought I'd make breakfast." he smiled, sitting at the table and picking his newspaper from the chair, pushing his familiar thick rimmed spectacles back up his nose. "Oh by the way sweetie, this was here for you this morning." he added, passing me a white card across the table. "Late birthday card by my guess."

I plucked the card from his grasp, flipping it over to see the message on the back.

'_Dear Kenzi, I'm sorry your present came a day late. I hope every day until we meet again is as perfect as yesterday. _

_Always know how loved you are, because it's the greatest gift I could ever give you.'_

I read the message aloud, screwing my nose as I tried to figure out what it meant. "There's no name Dad?" I added.

"Cheapskates - probably your mother's side of the family." he lowered his voice before breaking into a laugh. "Love is the greatest gift of all as they say." he chuckled.

"Whatever Dad." I rolled my eyes, shovelling a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

. . . . . . .

My eleventh birthday was like any other, we had a barbecue in the yard and Scooby barked away at everybody begging for a stray burger from the grill.

"Tony, don't you dare give that dog a hotdog - he needs to lose weight." my mom hollered from the table where she sat with Tina and Debbie. It's strange how little they'd all changed really, each birthday came around and they were always the same - always at the table talking about new hairstyles and gossiping about the neighbours.

"Don't worry old guy, I got you covered." I heard my dad whisper down to Scooby as he sneaked him a broken piece of hotdog, which Scooby gratefully gulped in one bite, licking his lips as he trotted back to the patch of shade he'd made home, his old legs giving way underneath him as he let out a gruff sigh and lazed around.

"Hey Kenz" Billy called from across the yard from the pool where my friends were having a water fight, pushing his wet blonde hair back - he was so cute. "Wanna come and be on my team?" he grinned, offering me a super soaker as I felt my cheeks burn bright red.

"S-sure." I laughed, chasing after him, nervous around the older boy.

"Kids don't get too carried away, it's time for cake!" Mom shouted to us as she brought out the homemade vanilla sponge she'd baked for me, my favourite.

"Make a wish!" she grinned as everyone crowded round to sing happy birthday.

I thought for a moment, about what I wanted to wish for before it occurred to me. _'I wish I had a best friend.' _I thought, frowning at the reminder I didn't really have a super close friend to watch Edward Scissorhands with or talk about cute boys like other girls.

Just as I blew my candles out a knock came to the door. "Kenzi you go answer the door, it'll be one of your friends." Mom urged me as Debbie and Tina helped her put all of my presents on the table ready for me to open.

"Okay." I replied, happily jumping up to see who else had came.

Except when I opened the door, it wasn't a friend, it was someone new. Someone I hadn't met before.

"Hi." the girl in front of me said, smiling through her sniffles. "I'm Hannah." she waved slightly, before awkwardly putting her arms to her side and staring at me as if she was waiting for me to invite her in.

"Hi, I'm Kenzi." I replied, "what are you doing here?" I added, taking in her appearance - her hair in plaits, and her summer dress was flowing to the ground. She looked so pretty, except for the crying - I didn't really know why it was she was crying. _'Maybe if I looked like her, Billy would like me.' _I thought. "Have we met before?" I asked.

"No, but I'm your new best friend." she announced, handing me a little white card.

'_Dear Kenzi, meet Hannah - she's a Squonk and she's super nice, she needs a best friend to talk about cute, weird boys with too. Have a great birthday._'

"What's a Squonk?" I asked as I read the little card again.

"I-I don't really know, but I'd really love to be your best friend?" she suggested, wiping her tears as a smile shone through. "Could we be best friends?" she added.

"Sure, you can be my best friend." I grinned, pulling her in for a hug before leading her inside my house by the hand. "It's my birthday today so all of my friends are here, you can meet them all. Do you want to stay over tonight and watch Edward Scissorhands?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip praying that she'd say yes.

"I love Edward Scissorhands!" she practically screamed. "Mr Whitman wouldn't watch it with me, he said my crying made him feel uncomfortable." she grew into a whisper, her lips trembling as fresh tears stained her cheek.

"Why do you cry so much?" I asked with perplexion, offering her a tissue. "Are you sad?" I added.

"No, I'm super happy. I have a best friend now!" she laughed.

. . . . . . . . .

"Bo, let's get one thing straight - I don't like you and working together on this case doesn't make us friends." I growled, straightening my leather jacket.

"I hardly love you either princess." she fired back as we trudged our way further into Brazenwood.

"Trick said the Squonk was being held captive by the chemist - if we can free her before sunrise I can take her to Kenzi before her party is over." I added, looking at my watch as I noted the time - _4.20am_ '_The shit I do for this kid's birthday.' _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as Bo huffed her way behind me.

"How do you even know Kenzi wants a Squonk for her birthday? What if the Squonk doesn't want a Kenzi?" Bo scowled as the Dark lawless Fae around us looked on with intent as we delved deeper and deeper into the centre of Brazenwood, my hand tightening around the blade inside my jacket as I prepared myself to the possibility of having to use it quicker than I anticipated.

"Kenzi needs a new best friend, and this Squonk has no family, she has been used and manipulated since she was little, she needs a best friend too - I'm trying to do a good thing here." I sighed, throwing her a look of earnesty.

"I know the feeling." she shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"No friends, no family, being used and manipulated - the Squonk has more in common with us than you think." she pondered aloud.

"Dude, compare me to a frickin' Squonk again and I'll leave you here." I growled, walking a little faster - each second around the succubus making me a little more uncomfortable.

"Where exactly do you plan on keeping your pet Squonk when she's finished hanging out with Kenzi? She can't live with her?" Bo added, hurrying her speed to keep up at the side of me.

"What? You and the happy sunshine gang don't have a place amongst your ranks for a defenseless, young, abused Fae girl?" I asked with faux-concern "How tragic." I frowned.

"No way Tamsin - you can't just dump a teenage girl on me, I'm doing you a favour here, remember." she growled.

"Look, if you want me to take care of the Squonk I totally will - but you know I'll keep her on a leash in the kitchen and only take her for walks like twice a week." I sighed. "I'll probably feed her chocolate by accident and she'll die." I forced my face into an exaggerated frown as I stuck my bottom lip out.

"That's puppies, not Squonks." Bo interjected.

"See? Exactly. I'm not equipped to be responsible for a child."

"Fine! You know what? She can stay with Trick - I'm sure he could use her tears for a few homemade potions or whatever." Bo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in defeat as I fist pumped the air.

. . . . . .

It had taken us the best part of half an hour to fight our way through the Dark Fae who tried to stand in between us and our Squonk.

"Why the Hell did I let you bring me here." Bo panted as we recovered from the blood bath, kicking the door to the pharmacy off of its hinges.

"Like I said, I don't like you - but you're powerful, there isn't anyone else I would trust to have my back in a place like Brazenwood." I sneered, unable to deliver the compliment with sincerity whilst I wiped the blood away from my blades, putting them back in their holsters on my chest.

"Little naive to trust me don't you think?" she laughed, before something at the back of the room caught her eye. "Bingo." she whispered, pointing towards the Squonk who sat crying in the corner.

"Firstly, I use the term trust loosely - secondly, you go and deal with the Squonk, I didn't just bring you here because I miss your charm and wit" I said with sarcasm "I need you to succublast her with your magic love powers." I announced, pushing her towards the crying figure in the corner of the room.

"Hi, my name is Isabeau - what's your name?" Bo announced her presence as she stepped closer towards the girl.

"Ha-Hannah." she wept, backing away from Bo's looming figure a little closer into the corner. "Are you going to hurt me?" she sobbed.

"No, no of course not Hannah. We're here to rescue you." Bo smiled, sitting down slowly on the wooden floor facing the Squonk - careful not to move too suddenly.

"You're lying, nobody would rescue me. I make people feel uncomfortable." she deduced, "like her." she added. Pointing towards me as I refused to make eye contact.

"What? I don't like crying." I screwed my face. "Sue me?" I continued to pace around as Bo glared at me.

"There's a girl who wants to be your best friend, and she won't feel uncomfortable. She'll love you just the way you are." Bo reassured her, touching her arm as I watched blue chi transfer between their skin, relaxing the younger girl and forcing her to mellow.

"You're tricking me, that's what they all do - trick me so I'll give them what they want." the girl frowned, pulling her arm away as Bo looked to me for idea suggestions.

"Her name is Kenzi." I piped up, stepping towards them as I pulled my wallet out - a picture of Kenzi from her last birthday sat proudly in the photo slot. "That's her there." I softened, handing the Squonk my wallet as she stared carefully at the photo, Kenzi's light blue eyes staring back at her between long strands of thick dark hair.

"She looks super nice." Hannah smiled.

"She's a total dork." I laughed, "She is super weird and funny, she's kind - and she really, really needs a best friend too." I explained, kneeling down to eye level as I gently took my wallet back.

"Do you think she'll want to talk about cute boys?" Hannah grinned, wiping her tears as her gaze moved up towards me.

"Yep, super cute weird boys." I promised, holding out my hand as the Squonk hesitantly took it - pulling herself up from the floor.

. . . . . . .

"What if Kenzi doesn't want to be my friend?" Hannah whimpered again as I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today. "Why are you hiding in a bush Tamsin?" she continued her barrage of questions as I camouflaged myself in the hedges in their garden.

"Because Kenzi can't know about me right now - I traded her love to the Norne so that her Dad could come back to life and now she won't remember me until her eighteenth birthday so you can't tell her about me, okay?" I ranted away, explaining the finer details of mine and Kenzi's current relationship.

"That's so romantic, it's like a Disney movie." Hannah sobbed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes, digging in my pockets. "Make sure you give this to her, It's really important you give her this card okay?" I urged her, handing her the little piece of white card.

"Okay." she nodded, wiping her tears as I pushed her towards the path to the door. "Thank you for helping me Tamsin." she turned to smile at me, before walking towards the front door.

"Don't sweat it, weirdo." I whispered out of earshot through a smile, softening slightly as I watched from my safe hiding spot as her knuckles rasped across the wood of the front door.

"_Hi, I'm Hannah_." I heard the Squonk announce as the door swung open.


	12. Things Are Fae-rly Clearer

My thirteenth birthday wasn't much different either, except this time I had a best friend to share it with.

"Oh, Mrs Malikov - would it be okay if me and Kenzi go to the mall before the party to get new outfits?" Hannah eagerly perked up over the breakfast table as my dad's eyes focused in on us over the top of his newspaper.

"What kind of new outfits?" he asked with that tone all dads seem to use with their teenage daughters.

"Oh you know, just a new dress." I answered in between mouthfuls of cheerios. "No biggie dad."

"I'll drop you off and pick you up, I don't want you riding in cars with boys - the same goes for you Hannah." he responded, lifting the newspaper back up to obscure his face as he read away the sports section.

"Thanks Mr Malikov, there'll be no boys - we promise." Hannah quickly assured him before we shot each other excited looks.

"Hannah, you don't have to call us Mr and Mrs Malikov. You're part of the family, it's just plain old Lisa and Tony to you." my mom teased her, taking our empty plates off of the table as I recognised the immediate sniffles that told me Hannah was about to do _that_ thing again.

"Thanks Lisa - I've never really had a family before." Hannah choked as her tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Oh dear, why are you crying?" my mom worried over her, pulling her in for a hug as Hannah wiped her tears and smiled again.

"Sorry Mrs Mal- Lisa, sorry Lisa, I just get emotional sometimes." she corrected herself.

"Well you girls better get ready if you have any chance of getting outfits before the party, everyone will be here for 12pm - okay?" my mom ushered us upstairs as we both responded in unison with an_ 'okay'_.

. . . . . . . . .

We scoured the mall for at least an hour before we found _the_ dress, the dress to end all dresses - a pale blue cotton summer dress with a bow fastened around the waist. "How much do you think it costs?" I asked Hannah, turning over a price tag I didn't dare look at.

"I don't know but it's a really cute dress - I bet Billy would like it." she offered, touching the cotton material. "How much is it?" she asked.

"$75." I frowned, picking it up off of the rack to hold against my slim frame in the reflection of the mirror. "There's no way my dad would let me spend $75 Dude." I thought aloud, resigning myself to the dresses fate as I hung it back on the rack, deciding on a new Avril Lavigne band t-shirt to wear with my jeans instead. "Billy will be my SK8r Boi anyway." I shrugged it off, putting the shirt in the basket. "Do you have your eye on any cute boys?" I teased Hannah, nudging her gently in the side as she played with one of her braids.

"Uncle Trick said I'm not allowed a boyfriend until I'm older" she frowned, before her eyes flickered with the same glint that told me she was keeping a secret. "...but, Shane from school is **so** cute!" she grinned, sighing as she daydreamed about his longish dark hair and inline skates.

"Dude, Shane is a total loser - I heard he moved here because he tried to set fire to his last school." I wrinkled my nose, walking with her arm in arm towards the counter as she continued to daydream.

"...such a misunderstood soul." she whispered.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Avril Lavigne is cool. Do you like Blink 182 too?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind, knowing immediately who it belonged to.

"Hi Billy." I swooned, noticing how similar we looked in band t-shirts and Vans. "Er- yeah, who doesn't love Blink One Hundred and Eighty-Two." I brushed off, looking up to speak to him as he towered over me by nearly a foot.

"Actually, it's Blink **1-8-2** not 182." he laughed, taking a gulp of his drink as he panted a little from the skateboarding that had taken it's toll from the blistering heat.

"Oh, I must of been thinking of a different band." I quickly covered my tracks. "Hey, you must be really hot from all the skating, why don't you take off your t-shirt?" I said as blaise as possible, praying he would take his shirt off and reveal the abs I knew he was hiding.

"Maybe later." he winked, stepping back on his board and pushing off towards the other side of the curb as I breathed a breath I didn't know I was holding and watched him for a few seconds.

"That's creepy Dude." I heard Hannah interrupt my daydreaming as she offered me a glass of punch.

"Didn't you know it's not polite to sneak up on people." I joked, walking back into the house with her as I heard my mom calling us all back in, which could only mean one thing - present time.

. . . . . . .

I opened my presents eagerly, they were the regular kind of thing, CD's, pyjamas, clothes - but I was excited for everyone to go home so me and Hannah could watch the new DVD's my mom had got me. It was only when everyone went inside to grab pieces of the birthday cake my dad was cutting up that I noticed one present left, it wasn't a particularly big or small present, it didn't seem too special from the outside, it was wrapped in ordinary parcel paper but one thing caught my eye. The white card stuck to the top of the gift.

'_Dear Kenzi, you'll make this dress look perfect - not the other way around.' _

I tore open the paper, already knowing what would be waiting for me underneath, the light blue material caught my eye as Hannah's jaw dropped along with mine. "No way." she whispered.

"Way." I added, tearing the rest of the paper away to reveal the light blue cotton dress, the bow sat proudly along the waistline.

"Who bought you the dress?" Hannah excitedly asked, clutching at my arm.

"I don't know, there was no tag." I recollected, wondering who would possibly know me well enough to buy that specific dress, it was as if I was missing a puzzle piece, as if something wasn't quite fitting together. Until it suddenly struck me, everything falling in to place. "How did I not see this before." I added under my breath, just loud enough for Hannah to hear me.

"What do you mean Kenz?" she asked, her forehead furrowing as she waited for me to fill her in.

"The white tags, the presents, the secret notes… I know now." I thought aloud, looking around the garden to search for the familiar face I had in mind.

"Kenzi, who are you talking about?" Hannah shook me to get my attention.

"Hannah, isn't it obvious?" I hissed under my breath. "I wanted a best friend last year and suddenly you showed up like something from a fairytale, this year I wanted this dress and suddenly here it is, I've seen these notes before Hannah. Everything makes sense now." I laughed. "It's Billy, he's secretly trying to win my heart! Isn't it obvious?" I grinned. "I think he wants me to be his girlfriend."


End file.
